


Undertale: SOUL-Mate

by Yashiroreaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashiroreaper/pseuds/Yashiroreaper
Summary: This takes place before any of the resets and includes the idea that every monster has a Soul Mate, someone who soul calls for you and made to be your partner. One can realize who their Soul Mate is at age 10 and will develop romantic feelings quicker with their Soul Mate. Starts with Sans at age 10, Papyrus age 2 and Grillby at age 12.





	1. Love Begins

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.1~ Love begins  
I sat in the cold room, the darkness around me chilling me right to the bone. Turning I looked at Pap bundled up in all of our blankets to shield his petite frame from the cold. I tugged at my coat hoping it would get make it warmer somehow. Maybe I could venture out into the town while Pap is sleeping and maybe find us some food.  
Leaving the house I used my magic to lock Pap in and keep others out. I can’t have him running after me and getting sick again. Sure this town was cold, but it was far from Dad’s lab, and we technically owned this house. Dad originally bought it to move us out here but then Mom died. Since our home attached to Dad’s lab wasn’t ours, then this home would be ours.  
I hit something and fell back, looking up I saw a young flame elemental a little taller than me. He looked at me in confusion before reaching a hand out to help me up. I took it and let him haul me to my feet, something in my soul pulsed strongly. My face flushed as I looked at the fire elemental that had done the same.  
“My names Grillby, what’s your name?” he introduced, still holding my hands in his.  
“O-oh my names Sans.. do I know you?” I questioned, he shook his head.  
“No, not really, you may be too young to realize what that was. Your soul pulsed too?” he replied, I nodded and flushed when I realized.  
“S-so t-that’s what it feels like… So you’re my Soul Mate?” I stuttered, he looked surprised but nodded with a blush.  
“It would appear so, did you just move here?” he asked, I nodded feeling my soul race.  
“Me and my baby bro just arrived, our Dad just died and this was the only place that my Dad owned a place,” I muttered, why did I tell him the truth..?  
“I’m so sorry, your mother must be grieving…” he apologized, I looked up at him tears filling my eye sockets.  
“I-I.. w-we don’t have our mother anymore either, it’s just me and my baby bro…” I sobbed, finally the walls I had put up to protect Pap fell.  
“Oh Sans I’m so sorry, no don’t cry, come here.” He hushed, I felt him pull me into his warm chest.  
“I don’t know what to do…” I cried, he hushed me rubbing my spine soothingly.  
“It’ll be okay, you’re not alone anymore, I’ll help you…” he promised, I pulled away to look at him.  
“You just met me... How can you..?” I sniffled, he leaned over to kiss the crown of my skull.  
“I don’t like to see people hurting.. besides we’re Soul Mates.” He stated, I before I knew it I pressed my teeth to his molten lips.  
“Thank you, I’m not entirely sure what being Soul Mates means, but I really wanted to do that…” I mumbled.  
He smiled down at me and pulled me into another kiss this time we both opened our mouths to press our tongues against each other clumsily before pulling away again with my arms wrapped around his neck. My soul was pulsing even stronger, he looked at me flushed.  
“Where is your brother now?” he asked, I let go of him regaining my focus.  
“At our home, h-he’s sleeping, I came out to get us some food…” I answered, he nodded and grabbed my hand.  
“Let’s go to my place, my parents will be able to help, I promise.” He assured, I nodded and let him lead me through the empty pathway.  
Soon I was met with the first monsters I’ve seen in this sleepy town to monster stood outside of the Library, which sign was spelled wrong. We kept walking until we reached a restaurant looking building, a few stood outside basking in the light coming out of the front windows.  
“Wow, I didn’t know there was a restaurant here?” I muttered, he looked at me smiling.  
“My parents run it, our house is part of the restaurant, my parents are working but I’m sure one of them can talk to us right away.” He informed.  
He leads me into the restaurant the door chimed as we entered, I looked around, there were dogs playing poker at a big table all of them wearing royal guard armor, and a few others sitting alone in booths. I leaned toward Grillby as we walked up to the bar at the back of the restaurant. There two flame elemental worked in tandem to handle the customers standing at the bar.  
“Oh Grillby back so soon and who’s this a new friend?” a feminine voice inquired, I looked to see the female elemental looking at us warmly.  
“Oh, this is Sans, he just moved here, can I talk to you out back mother?” Grillby replied, she seemed confused but opened the door labeled employees only and Grillby led me into the back. I was surprised to see a fairly normal kitchen and dining area, just with a few deep fryers and grills.  
“So what’s up to you two?” she asked, looking at us worriedly.  
“Sans just moved here.. but he and his little brother are alone, they moved here because their Dad owned a house here, but both his parents died. I didn’t know how to help him, but I want to help he’s my friend and…” Grillby pleaded I looked to see him holding back tears.  
“I see, so Sans hun, do you have no living relatives?” she questioned, I shook my skull.  
“No Dad was all me and Paps had after Mom died…” I replied, she looked at me sadly and sat down at the dining table.  
“Why weren’t you two taken in by an orphanage?” she muttered, I cringed.  
“No Mom we can’t send him there.. he’s.. I just found him…” he begged, I heard him cry, I looked up at him my own eyes filling with tears which made my soul ache.  
“Grillbz… no.. don’t cry… Why are you crying? Please, I can’t bear to see you cry…” I confessed, he pulled me close his arms securing me to his chest.  
“Oh… So young… Alright, no orphanage, let’s go get Sans’ little brother, I bet you boys are hungry.” She stated, I felt Grillby lean down to kiss the side of my skull.  
“I won’t let anything take you away…” Grillby vowed I nodded into his chest.  
“I trust you… I don’t trust anyone, but I want to believe in you.” I confided, he pulled away and looked at me affectionately.  
“Let’s go get your brother.” He soothed, I nodded and we followed his mother out the back door.  
“Alright, hun lead the way.”  
(Four Years Later)  
I finished Paps bedtime story, he was snoring clutching at his favorite plush. A felt a warm familiar presence behind me, I looking up to see Grillby looking at Paps fondly. Then he extended a hand to help me back up, which I took gratefully.  
“Sound asleep after one story, he must have played himself out today.” He mused I nodded as we walked out of the room gently shutting his door.  
“Yeah, when did you get here by the way?” I asked he looked away blushing.  
“When you started your story, decided it best I lay low till he was asleep.” He answered I chuckled.  
“Paps would have woken up eager to see you, hehe.. he’s missed you… I missed you too, why did you leave?” I questioned, he cupped me cheekbones pulling me into a deep kiss.  
“I’m sorry, Mom and Dad moved back to Hotland…” he muttered, my sockets went black and I gripped onto his shirt.  
“Are you leaving..? W-why didn’t you tell me?” I stuttered, he hushed me hugging me close.  
“I didn’t know, it took two days of arguing to be able to come back.. The bar is mine to run, they can’t afford to support us anymore…” he explained, I looked at him sadly.  
“Oh… Then I’ll help, it’ll be ours, we can run the pub and raise Pap.” I insisted, he smiled at me.  
“You can still go to school, you’re doing so well maybe you’ll be a scientist like your father.” He offered, I shook my head and kissed him.  
“Fuck science, I’m not letting you.. burn yourself out…” I joked, he snorted and chuckled.  
“Alright, I can’t say no to you…” he murmured, I pulled him into a kiss.  
“As of today we’re adults, we’re a family,” I stated, he nodded and kissed him again with more passion. “I love you so much Grillbz.”  
“I love you too Sans…” he avowed, I leaned into his warm frame.  
“I want you.. I know we’re still young.. but I can’t bear it anymore.. please I want to make love with you.” I confessed, he warmed up with his embarrassment.  
“S-sans.. what if.. what if I get you pregnant?” he stuttered, I pulled him into a deep kiss.  
“Then I’ll gladly carry our child, I still have some money saved from what Dad left me, we won’t starve…” I soothed, he looked at fondly.  
“Oh, Sans… I really can’t say no to you.” He stated I smiled at him.  
“Come on let’s head to m.. our room hotsome,” I replied, he flushed but let me lead him down the hall to our room.  
Shutting the door behind us I saw him look at me awkwardly, I shifted awkwardly. I turned away and began to take off my clothes, tossing them into my laundry basket as I removed them soon I was down to just my large sweater. I saw Grillby stroll over and deposit all his clothes in the bin. I flushed looking away from his naked frame, quickly removing my sweater and tossing it with the rest of our clothes.  
“If you're nervous you just say and we can stop.” Grillby offered, I shook my skull turning to face him.  
“No, I want this, please.. I just don’t know what to do…” I argued, he walked over and cupped my skull pulling me into a kiss.  
“I don’t know either, we’ll go slow.” He hushed, I nodded and let him kiss me again.  
Soon he pushed me onto the bed hovering over me kissing me senseless and making me feel warm. I squirmed against him as the heat in my pelvis became almost unbearable. He pulled away and hushed me, he rolled us onto our sides. Grabbing my hand he pulled it down to touch my pelvis area.  
My fingers found ectoplasm form unfamiliar to me forming in my pelvis. Looking into his eyes he motioned my hand further down till I met a wet opening. His hand pushed mine to press into the opening. I nodded and snuck a finger into it which made me spine arch and the unfamiliar feeling.  
“Oh God is that m-my.. vagina?” I moaned, he nodded and kissed me.  
“Never played with yourself Sansy?” he asked, I shook my head.  
“No.. have you?” I replied he nodded. “Why?”  
“I have dreams about you, have for a while.. guess two years makes a bit of a difference.” He answered I flushed and reached up to grab his hand with the one that had been teasing my entrance.  
“Show me…” I pleaded, he flushed and let me lead his hand down to my opening.  
“Alright, tell me if it hurts okay?” he stated, I nodded and I felt his warm finger enter me making me moan and whimper.  
“Feels weird.. but I like it…” I muttered, he pulled me into a kiss and he began to move his finger inside me making me moan into our kiss.  
Our kiss deepened as he slides another finger into me and began to scissor my opening. I arched as a third finger rubbed a sensitive area outside of my opening. Soon he put that third finger in me moving them in and out of me. I broke our kiss as I needed to pant for air as I absently thrust down on his warm fingers.  
“Alright you feel something weird soon, just let it come alright, it’ll be great I promise.” He stated I nodded as he began to pump into me faster and harder.  
“Ah! Oh! Ah! Grillbz! I-I…” I cried, a weird sensation came over me almost like something was going to burst from my opening.  
Soon I was overcome and felt myself tighten around his fingers as I arched back. I felt wet as he stopped moving in me, my mouth felt dry. I looked at him as he looked at me with such passion, I pulled him into a sloppy kiss.  
“That was an orgasm, how did it feel?” he asked.  
“Mhmm.. it felt good, but I feel so wet…” I stated, he smirked and moved his fingers out of me resulting in a loud wet sound.  
“That’s because you are, see this lets it not hurt as much as much when something enters you.” He explained, I stared at the thick liquid on his fingers as he flames slowly heated it.  
“It’s going to hurt?” I questioned, he nodded sadly.  
“Yeah, at first, it should feel better later, but my.. uh.. member is a lot wider than my fingers.. it hurts to stretch it at first…” he explained, I nodded and pulled his hand to mine.  
“I still wanna try…” I muttered, he nodded pulling me into a kiss and flipping me onto my back.  
“Okay, I need you to spread your legs, maybe put the around my waist.” He instructed, I did as he told as I saw his length for the first time.  
“I see what you mean, will it fit?” I asked he nodded.  
“It will but we have to be slow if it hurts too much tell me.”  
“I will, I trust you…”  
He pulled me into a kiss as I felt his cock touch the front of my entrance. I kissed him harder as he pushed in slowly, it hurt, but not much. I felt tears fill my eyes as it began to burn as he pushed further into me. I felt like I was going to be hurt, but I just kissed him more to distract myself from it.  
Soon I felt his hips touch my pelvis, I moaned into the kiss, and he gently ended it looking at me in worry. I felt the pain ebb off as he kept himself still in me. He gently began to wipe away my tears waiting for me to tell him no.  
“It’s okay to say no…” he hushed, I nodded as I began to feel that pleasurable heat stir from the ebbing pain.  
“No, it’s starting to feel good again, just don’t move yet…” I pleaded, he nodded obediently and waited as the pain finally became almost non-existent. “Okay, you can move now.”  
“Alright, I’ll start off slow.” He said, with that, he pulled out and pushed back in slowly, I moaned as he did this, arching as he left me and tightening around him as he pushed back in.  
“Ah! Oh Grillbz, it feels so good… Harder please, faster!” I pleaded, he began to pound into me moving his hips at a pace that made me squirm and arch.  
“God I love you, Sans. I love your smile, your jokes, and I love how you feel right now. I want to make you feel like you’re in heaven.” He purred, I moaned as I felt that weird feeling return even fiercer than before.  
“I-I’m gonna.. ah please, harder, deeper, I want more!” I cried, he managed to hit me deeper which made me lose control.  
I felt my body arch and squirm as I tightened around him, he groaned and I felt him grow inside me before I felt something hot fill me up. I hugged him close as I felt the heat settle inside me, I moaned as he fell onto me. Both of us were out of breath, I squirmed and felt his mass hit me in more pleasurable ways as the heat in me cooled.  
“How do you feel?” he asked, I looked down at me smiling.  
“Tired but great, mhmm I feel warm inside…” I muttered, he kissed my ribs before rising up to pull out of me which made me whimper.  
“Let’s go to bed now, Pap will be up nice and early.” He hushed, I nodded but nudged him.  
“We need pants at least…” I mumbled, I shifted to get up but I groaned in pain, he pulled me back down.  
“I’ll get them Sansy, mind if I borrow a pair of pajama pants?” he hushed, I nodded and he rose and went to my closet pulling out two pairs of pajama pants.  
Pulling on the longer pair, he walked over to me, he helped me slip them on without getting up. I felt a bit sore, but the warmth I felt made the pain worth it. Soon lights were off and we were snuggled up together under the covers. I laid my head against his fiery chest as an arm wrapped around me. My eyes began to feel heavy from the comforting warmth around me. I shut my eyes.  
(Grillby’s POV)  
I waved of Sans and Papyrus as Sans took Papyrus to school, guess it’s time to start getting the pub ready for opening tomorrow. Walking down the road I waved at familiar faces, before reaching the bar door locked up. Pulling the key from my pocket I unlocked it and walked into the familiar pub. I kept the sign flipped as I made my way behind the bar.  
Grabbing a cloth I wet it and began to clean up the bar making a mental list of what alcohols I had. Then I began to clean the glasses before going to the employee's section and saw that my parents had thankfully left a good deal of food here so I could start up business. I think Mother knew I would come back, Father for some reason never liked Sans. Probably why given the first chance he tried to move us far from the small town.  
Nothing was left in my old home besides the money I kept hidden in my room and few clothes I stashed away for when I returned, I hadn’t be allowed to take anything with me back to Snowdin. I think Father assumed I would run back to Hotland pretty quickly, but I was going to prove him wrong. My home was here, with Sans, if Father can’t understand that then I don’t need him.  
I continued cleaning and retrieved my hidden money, it should be enough to help me start up. I don’t want Sans to use any more of his Dad’s money, he’s already had to use so much of it already. I wanted him to use that money for something later, maybe for if he decides to go back to school or for Papyrus to go to college.  
“Grillbz where you at?” Sans called, I went to the door and opened it seeing Sans in the room. “Oh out back already?”  
“Yes, luckily mother left most of the bar food here, so I can open up to tomorrow no problem,” I said, he nodded and walked up to me.  
“Sounds good, I mean it I’m helping you here, I already dropped out of school.” He insisted, I sighed and looked at him.  
“I know, I just wish you didn’t have to,” I stated, he walked over and fixed my collar.  
“The fact I got to go to school as long as I did is enough, I honestly expected to work to raise Pap from the day I arrived here.” He explained, I nodded and kissed him gently.  
“I know, you’re not alone now, we’ll raise Papyrus.” I soothed, he smirked at me.  
“Like we haven’t been doing that already.” He teased, I chuckled.  
“I guess, still sore?” I asked shyly, he shook his head.  
“Nope, I felt stiffer than anything, come on my bones don’t break that easily.” He answered I chuckled pulling him close.  
“Must you tease me so much Sansy.” I cooed, he giggled putting his arms around my neck.  
“Yep, now what do we need to do today to make this place ready for tomorrow.” He asked I kissed him before pulling away trying to be professional.  
“Well we’ll need to fill up the condiments, and…” I started, man I feel like I have no idea what to do.  
“I can help Grillbz, we need money in the till to make change, and make sure everything works, how about we make supper here to make sure the grill and fryers work.” He helped, I nodded.  
“Hehe.. good thing I have you.” I laughed, he smirked at me.  
“I can help with the money stuff, I have no idea how to do any kitchen stuff. We should keep 400 gold in the till at all times and use what extra we get for profits.” He added I nodded.  
“That’s good I actually have about five hundred saved up…” I stated, he looked at me in shock.  
“From what?” he questioned, I blushed.  
“Doing odd jobs and my allowance…” I answered, he still looked confused.  
“Why save it?” he probed, I blushed.  
“I was going to use the money.. to.. buy you a ring when you graduated…” I muttered, he flushed.  
“Oh Grillbz, you don’t need to buy me a fancy ring.” He hushed, I looked away embarrassed.  
“I know, I wanted to get you one nice thing,” I mumbled, he pulled me into a kiss.  
“Oh love, having you and Pap in my life is more than enough, you could propose to me with an onion ring and I’d say yes.” He lulled, I kissed him again.  
“I love you so much.” I praised, he nodded.  
“I love you too, now let’s get our work done.”  
“Heh yeah.”


	2. First Day as Adults

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.2~ First Day as Adults

I started up the fryers as Papyrus sat at the back room table eating his eggs and toast slowly. Sans was urging him to eat his food, Papyrus could be so picky. Turning back to them I saw Sans holding Papyrus’ fork toward him with a piece of egg on it. I chuckled as Papyrus turned away from the food.

“C’mon Pap it may not be the most delicious thing but it’ll help you grow up to be a big strong skeleton,” Sans stated Papyrus shook his head, his mouth shut tight.

“If you eat your eggs then I’ll make you some pancakes tomorrow.” I bribed, he lights up and looked at the egg warily.

“Okay, you promise right Papa?” he asked, I blushed at the title.

“I promise,” I assured Sans looked up at me fondly.

“I can feed myself, Mama,” Pap stated Sans let him take his fork and eat.

“Pap you do realize you called Grillbz Papa right?” Sans asked Papyrus nodded.

“He makes you happy Mama and the kids at school said that he had to be my Papa if he looks after me like you do.” Papyrus chimed, I felt my soul warm up at that.

“Oh my god you’re so adorable Pap.” Sans cooed, Papyrus finished eggs looking very proud. “Good job, now it’s almost time to go to school.”

“Okay, Mama you staying with Papa again today?” Papyrus asked Sans nodded.

“Yep, me and your Papa are gonna run this place now, so I’m not going to school anymore,” Sans answered Pap seemed sad.

“Why can’t I help too?” Papyrus complained Sans rubbed the small skeletons head.

“Sorry, Pap but you need to go to school, Mama can’t go anymore because I have to help Papa now that Mr. and Mrs. Flamester aren’t here anymore.” Sans soothed, Pap seemed less angry.

“Fine, but only because school is fun,” Papyrus stated I chuckled as he began to slip into his backpack.

“Have a good day at school Papyrus,” I called as he and Sans left out the back door.

“Bye Papa!” he cheered before they were gone.

“Well guess it’s time to open up, got the coffee on and things out for the morning rush.” I rambled, leaving the back room I turned on all the lights and flipped the open sign. Standing behind the bar I waited for the customers to file in.

(Sans’ POV)

I entered through the back door, Grillby was so busy at the grill he didn’t notice me enter. Chuckling I went up and touched his arm, he looked down at me smiling. He leaned down and kissed my cheek as a greeting.

“Didn’t hear you come in, mind going out front and taking more orders and collect the gold. Kinda got a big group of orders from the guard dogs.” He rambled, I nodded.

“Will do Grillbz,” I replied, fixing my collar on my suit for work I walked out front.

I saw the dog guards turn to me as I walked up to cash looking at them and ringing the order Grillby wrote down for me. I smiled at the cute heart he drew at the end, I began to call them over for payment.

(Later)

Soon it had died down, most were off to work or wouldn’t arrive till lunch time. I was currently cleaning up the guard dogs table, they made quite the mess. I heard the back door open I saw Grillby looking at me fondly. He walked over and stood behind me hugging me close.

“Hopefully these rushes get easier in time.” He huffed, I nodded and touched his hands around my middle.

“Knowing Snowdin soon we’ll have everyone’s daily orders memorized.” I soothed, he nodded kissing my neck bones.

“True enough, mhmm…” he hummed, I chuckled and leaned back into him.

“As much as I like the cuddling, I need to finish cleaning before the next rush,” I stated, he reluctantly let me go.

“I’ll help you Sansy.”

Soon both of us were finishing whipping down all the tables, soon we were done and I went to count the cash down. Grillby began to polish some glasses, I smiled when I was done. We had made 400 gold already, I crouched down to put our cash in the safe locking it up safely. 

“How’d we do?” Grillby asked I smiled up at him as I stood back up.

“Great, we earned 400 gold already, all we need to do is learn where to order our supplies from and we’re set.” I cheered, he smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

“That’s great, I was nervous this wouldn’t work.” He confessed I looked up at him smiling.

“We’d make it work somehow, soon we’ll know this job like the back of our hands,” I stated, he nodded and leaned down the kiss the crown of my skull.

“What time do you need to leave to get Papyrus?” he asked.

“At two, hopefully, our lunch rush will end before that,” I replied he pulled me closer.

“You just come back and tell me when you go, I can handle it till you get back, can’t leave Papyrus waiting.” He soothed, I leaned to kiss him.

“I hope I won’t have to lover, don’t want you to get burnt out on your first day.” I joked, he chuckled.

“Oh Sans at this rate you’ll reach your PUN-potential.” He teased, I laughed with him leaning into his warmth.

“Don’t worry I have a skele-TON more of these.” 

“I bet you do.”

(Grillby’s POV)

Finally, we could close up, I turned the sign locked the door walking back to the kitchen. Sans stood at the stove stirring the noodles, Papyrus worked on his homework diligently. I kissed Sans cheekbone and began to fry up the hamburger for our spaghetti. Today felt long, but with Sans, I enjoyed the day anyway. 

“Mama I’m done my homework!” Papyrus announced Sans wordless handed me the spoon he’d been using to stir the noodles so he could check that the young skeleton had indeed done his homework.

“Good job Pap all done, supper should be done soon so pack it all away.” Sans praised, Sans, came back for his spoon and went back to stirring.

Soon the hamburger was thoroughly cooked, I reached up for a can a tomato paste, adding it in I added some oregano, basil, garlic and onion salt. I felt a small hand tug on my pants looking down at Papyrus I saw him trying to peer up at the food. Chuckling I picked up the young one settling his weight on my hip so he could watch me finish up the hamburger and sauce. Sans smiled at us as he went to strain the noodles. I turned off the burners as Sans returned with the strained noodles.

“Want to help set the table Papyrus, I’ll grab the plates and cups, you grab the utensils and napkins?” I asked he nodded excitedly as I set him down.

I went and grabbed us all plates, Sans and my glasses and Papyrus’s plastic superhero cup. Sans grabbed the milk from the fridge as Papyrus raced around the table to set down the napkins and utensils. I set down the rest of the table settings.

“Alright Pap sit down Papa will serve us up while I pour us some milk, want the usual Grillbz?” Sans stated I nodded as I went and put a portion of noodles on all our plates then meat sauce over top.

“Yum! Papa, why don’t you drink milk too?” Papyrus chimed, um.. how do I explain why I can’t drink milk?

“Papa is a fire elemental Pap, he can’t drink milk like us it’s bad for him, he needs to drink stuff that’s good for him,” Sans explained, Papyrus looked at my drink of coal tea curiously. “We can’t drink it baby bones, that’s just for Papa, besides milk tastes better.”

“Oh okay.” He muttered, seeming disappointed.

“Alright now let’s eat,” I said, Pap instantly began to shovel the spaghetti into his mouth.

“Wow, wow, slow down Pap,” Sans warned, I began to eat as Sans slowly began to eat.

We all ate in silence, something that seemed the case more times as Papyrus would always eat more and fiercer in the evenings. I guess the day full of playing made him less picky. Or maybe he just prefers supper meals to breakfast. I never minded these silent meals, I find it comforting that we can be quiet in each other’s presence without needing to talk.

“Papa, can you read me a story tonight?” Papyrus asked I smiled at him fondly.

“Of course Papyrus,” I answered, he smiled and went back to eating.

(Sans’ POV)

Papyrus finally fell asleep, I looked to Grillby tiredly, he offered a hand which I took. He helped me to my feet and we snuck out of the room and shut the door quietly. I pulled Grillby to our room, once inside I began to strip for bed, he did the same. Both of us were tired today, once I was naked I went to grab my pajama pants but I felt a warm frame hug me from behind.

“Mhmm, what’s up love?” I asked I felt Grillby kiss my neck. “Oh.. I thought you were too tired for that.”

“Never too tired for you, hmm…” he hummed, his hands rubbed over my ectoplasm stomach and down to my pelvis bone stroking it.

“Mmmm, let’s lay down.” I hummed, he lifted me up and laid me on the bed.

He stuck out his tongue at me and licked my neck bone and kissed and licked down my body till he reached my formed opening. I blushed as he kissed it and sucked it hard, I bit my finger to hide my moans. I felt his fiery tongue enter me parting me and teasing me in a lovely way. This felt even better than his fingers, he pushed in further pulling apart my lips to tease me deeper as he sucked on my exterior sensitive part.

“Ah! Oh! Grillbz it feels.. mmm.. oh god…” I moaned, he seemed pleased as he began to suck even harder causing me to lightly thrust down onto him.

He pulled away after a few more hard sucks, I watched as he licked my juices off his face. God how could he be so sexy, leaning back up he pulled me into a kiss. I could taste myself off of him, he pulled away too fast and I felt his member push up against my opening. Nodding I felt him slide in, I felt uncomfortable this time, not pain like before. He settled in and I took a bit to adjust fully to him.

I nodded and he began to move in me much faster than he did at first before. Wrapping my legs around him I pulled him back down to kiss, he groaned into the kiss as he hit me at new angles that made me clench on him tighter. Our kiss became desperate as he found a very sensitive spot, I moaned into our kiss as his tongue dominated mine and traced over my entire mouth with vigor. He kept pounding the spot going harder and faster. Breaking our kiss I panted as I began to feel myself tip over the edge.

I saw white and I found myself slump back and my eyes closed.

(Grillby’s POV)

I looked down at Sans in worry, pulling out I didn’t even hear him moan or whimper. I began to pat his cheekbones, what did I do? Oh god! I picked him up and began to shake him, his whole body was limp. Shaking him more, I felt magma tears roll down my cheeks as I tried to wake him up.

“Sans! Sans! Please wake up, oh god, Sans please…” I sobbed, finally, he began to come to he turned to me and opened his eyes.

“Grillbz why are you crying..?” he asked his voice quieter than normal.

“Oh thank god, you passed out while we were having sex, I thought… Are you hurt, did I hurt you?!” I rambled, he cupped my cheek lazily whipping my tears.

“I’m not hurt. I just felt so good and then. I saw white then I felt so exhausted…” he explained, I mentally hit myself for being so rough. “Don’t beat yourself up, I’m okay, c’mere I want a kiss.”

Leaning down I let him pull me in a slow sloppy yet calming kiss, “I love you, Sans, I was so scared I’d hurt you.” I sobbed, he hushed me.

“I know you’d never hurt me, we should put on some pants and go to sleep.” He advised, I nodded and raced to grab our pajama bottoms, slipping on mine I went over and helped him into his as his frame slumped in his obvious exhaustion. “Mmm, I love you, goodnight.”

Before I could reply he was asleep against me cuddling up to my warm chest. I laid us down gently, and covered us up in the blanket, wrapping my arms around him I let him lay on top of me. I laid there trying to settle but I couldn’t, looking down at him I felt sad. What if I really did hurt him? How we know, neither of us know enough? Especially him…


	3. The Flamester's

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.3~ The Flamester’s

“Why did you let him go?” Gil asked I looked to him as I cleaned.

“We couldn’t stop him, even if we wanted to Gil,” I answered he huffed his flame flaring.

“He’s too young.”

“They’re too young, but we can’t go back now.”

“Something bad is gonna happen to them, you know it, I know it.” 

“Gil, as much as I want to protect our son and poor young Sans we can’t do anything now. We let them get too close. Pulling them apart now will only make it worse…”

“Worse how? Our son is most likely going to watch the one he loves die!”

“You think I don’t know that! He’s my baby boy, pulling him away will only make them worse. We just have to pray, they don’t go too far thinking their adults…”

“With little Papyrus calling Sans his Mom, how will they not!?”

I set down my cloth and sat down looking at him, he leaned against the counter his flame flaring in anger. This had been a hard choice, but I knew how torturous it would be to keep them apart. It could mean that we’d never see our son again. My hope is that if something happens they still feel like they can come to us.

“Gilbert, we need to be open, they will come to us if they need it.” I soothed, he sighed heavily and turned to me.

“After what I said, Grillby won’t come to me anymore. They were too young for this Lucerna…” He muttered, I got up and hugged him.

“He will come, I know he will, and if not we will go try to visit them.” I hushed, he chuckled.

“Like they’d want to see me…” he mumbled, I pulled back I put my hands on his shoulders.

“Gil, they will be happy to have a supportive family. Remember even if we don’t like what has happened, we need to support them. It’s the best we can do now.” I soothed, smoothing the shoulders of his shirt I cupped his chin.

“You’re right, you always are.” He stated, I smiled and kissed him.

(Flashback)

“Grillby where are you going to early on the weekend?” I called as my son stood hand on the door.

“I’m going to visit Sans.” He replied, I walked over to him and fixed his collar.

“Remember sweetheart, you two make be Soulmates, but you’re still young, be careful.” I hushed, he nodded.

“I know, and he’s younger than me so I have to be extra careful, I just want to help him look after Pap so he can have a little break.” He explained I nodded patting his back as he ran off.

“Where is he off to?” Gil asked, I sighed and began to sweep again.

“To help Sans with Papyrus,” I answered peeking up at him, he looked displeased.

“He’s only fourteen, he should be sleeping in and playing games with a group of friends not babysitting.” He grumbled I nodded.

“Yes, but think about poor Sans, he’s only twelve and is raising a little boy on his own.” I reminded, he grumbled.

“Sans isn’t our kid.” He muttered, I set down my broom and sat down.

“No, but he is our son’s soulmate, the poor child doesn’t get to be a kid, at least Grillby is mostly free to be a child.” I insisted, he huffed.

“I know you’re right, but it’s not like we can do more for Sans than what we are, we have to work, and he is very protective of Papyrus. He refused help in raising Papyrus, the stubborn boy…” 

“Papyrus is the only family he has left Gil, of course, he’s protective.”

“Why did anyone let a boy that age with a toddler trek all the way from Capital down here to Snowdin.”

“I don’t know, but they’re here and part of our lives. Grillby is happier than he’s been in a long time. You know just as well as I, he lacked any real friends, now he has Sans.”

“I guess, but they’re too young, they already kiss like adults what will happen when the get older. Their souls are maturing faster than they should be, we should take them to get help in the Capital.”

“How would they help? They’d tell us to keep them apart or to leave them be. We just need to be here as support, at least they have us to lean on and Grillby has been good to ask us about things so far.”

“I guess, you know he’s saving up his money?”

“Yes, he won’t tell me for what, though.”

“He mentioned something about wanting to surprise Sans when he graduated, I hope he sticks to that.”

“You mean, he wants to propose to Sans?”

“I think so, or at least that what he seemed to be hinting at, he kept asking how much a wedding and rings cost.”

“It’s hard to believe how much this is affecting them, how is this not more well known…”

“I don’t know love, either way, we need to support them and guide them through this.”

“I guess…”

(End Flashback)

We laying in bed and I heard our phone ring, I got up and answered it. From the other end, I heard nothing, odd was this some prank call? Then I heard panicked breaths, and shuffling, Gil looked at me concerned. I waved him off and he settled back down into the bed rolling over.

“Mom..?” Grillby said meekly, I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” I hummed sitting down on the couch.

“I… I think I hurt Sans…” he stuttered, I frowned.

“I’m sure you didn’t what happened?” I hushed, he choked out a sob.

“I’m sorry… I knew we should’ve…” he apologized.

“Grillby sweetheart, tell me, I won’t get mad.” I soothed, he let out another choked sob.

“We were.. having sex and he passed out... He woke up and said he was fine, but I-I don’t know…” he sobbed, I shushed him.

“I’m sure he’s fine, was he tired? Did he scream before passing out?”

“We were really tired it was our fist day running the shop, he didn’t scream he just passed out…” 

“He’s fine, that was just overstimulation, too much for him to handle he’ll be fine. Now sweetheart, remember I warned you about having sex this early, he’s only fourteen dear.” 

“I know, I know, he wanted it and I couldn’t say no. It’s hard Mom, so hard, it’s only getting harder…”

“I know sweetheart it must be so hard, but you two are still so young, you’re the older one and you need to be strong. Will you do that for me?”

“I-I’ll try.. Mom is Dad still mad at me?”

“No, he’s more worried, don’t move too fast alright, and remember we are here if you need us.”

“Thank you, I love you…”

“I love you too sweetheart, call me anytime.”

“I will, night…”

(Grillby’s POV)

I hung up my phone and looked back into the bedroom, Sans was still completely asleep. Mom was right, I should have known better. He’s only fourteen, I’m sixteen I should have never taken advantage of him. No matter if we promised to be adults, I must protect him. 

I whipped my tears and went back to bed and crawled under the sheets. I pulled him into my arms and held him close before kissing his skull. I will do better by you, I promise Sans, I’m sorry that I made you want this… For your sake, I can’t let us indulge this, I have to protect you. Even if it’s from myself.

(Sans’ POV)

I laid next to Grillby as he slept, I glared at him childishly. Ever since that night, he won’t have sex with me. He must think he was too rough, he wasn’t though, it just felt so good and I was so tired. It’s been over a month now, and he seems scared to touch me. Once we get into bed he pretends to be more tired than he is and fakes sleep till I final join him. 

Sighing, I shifted uncomfortably and the growing heat in my pelvis. Why do I feel so horny? My soul seemed passion filled for the last week I’ve been getting aroused so often. Yet every time I tried to initiate anything he acts like he has no clue what I’m getting at.

Sighing I rolled over onto my back feeling my lover pull me closer in his sleep. I squirmed as his knee bumped into my sensitive area, you know what fuck this. I reached down and began to stroke my pelvis under my pajama pants. Soon my familiar opening formed and I began to desperately stroke the sensitive outer part quickly pulling myself to a climax. I felt my fluids gush onto my hand, groaning, I whipped my hand off on the inside of my pajamas.

As I went to turn back to my normal spot I felt an odd sensation, I sat up covering my mouth. I felt Grillby shift to wake up as I reached for our garbage bin and let whatever was building up in my throat out. As I did this, I felt Grillby rub my back with his warm hands making this slightly less unpleasant.

“You okay Sansy..?” he muttered, his speech slurred from sleepiness.

“Ugh… No…” I moaned, he went to hug me from behind as I leaned back into him not even bothering to look in the bin.

“Didn’t know skeleton monsters could throw up?” Grillby stated I moaned as he set the bin aside.

“So, that’s what that feels like, that was horrible…” I groaned, he rubbed gentle soothing circles over my ectoplasm stomach.

“Mmm.. today will be a sick day for you, no work…” he stated, I shook my skull.

“No, I can’t leave you alone all day…” I argued, he shushed me.

“Sorry, Sansy but you can’t work if you’re sick like this. Better just rest up here, I’ll take Papyrus to school and back, I’ll close early.” He soothed, I glared at him.

“I can take Pap to school.”

“You might get Pap sick too, it’s best you just rest up.” 

“Hmph… Okay fine, I’m sorry…” 

“Don’t be sorry, you can’t help it, c’mon let’s get back to bed.”

“Mhmm… Okay…”

He gently pulled me back onto the bed spooning me, his warm fingers still gently soothing my upset abdomen and stomach. Closing my eyes, I let his gentle touch and warm presence put me back to sleep.


	4. Sans' Sick Day

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.4~ Sans’ Sick Day

Sans sat in our bed looking at me annoyed, finishing buttoning up my shirt I walked over and kissed the crown of his skull. He looked away from me pouting, I knelt down and grabbed his chin turning him toward me.

“I know you want to help at the pub and look after Pap but please it’s for your own good to rest today.” I hushed, he looked at me annoyed.

“I feel fine now, cmon Grillbz at least let me handle Pap.” He pleaded I shook my head.

“You might get him sick hun, and if he’s sick then that’ll be another few days of me working alone, do you want that?” I argued, he shook his head.

“No… I’m sorry…” he muttered, I kissed his cheekbones soothingly.

“It’s alright, it can’t be helped, and I know it can be frustrating.” I hushed, he leaned into the warmth of my hand.

“What do you want to eat?” I asked.

“Toast, burnt toast…” he answered, I looked at him confused. “I don’t know I just really want it, with jam and butter.” 

“Alright, I’ll bring it up to you.”

“Can’t even eat breakfast with you…”

“Sorry but no, Pap will want to stay if he sees you…”

“True.. my poor baby bones is too sweet for his own good…”

“I’ll be back in a bit, lay down and try to get some more sleep.”

“Okay, I love you Grillbz.”

“Love you too Sansy…”

(Sans’ POV)

I sat in bed listening as Pap and Grillbz left, much to Pap’s dismay, I picked up my toast and began to munch on the burnt bread. This actually tasted really good, weird, I usually hate burnt things. I scarfed down the rest of my toast and put my plate on our night stand before laying back on the much too empty bed.

Looking down at my belly I saw a weird darker spot in my ectoplasm, was this from getting sick. Sitting up I tried to get a better look at it by gently pull back my ectoplasm flab. I felt my soul drop, no it couldn’t be… There sitting in my abdomen was a small almost undefinable heart… I was pregnant, I felt my breathing speed up as I flopped back down on the bed.

Should I go to the pub and tell Grillby, no, no need to stress him out anymore today than he already is. I guess I can bring it up to him tonight, did he want a kid? I mean we’re still teenagers, sure we decided to become adults but.. oh god would I even be able to carry the souling. I felt myself wrap my arms protectively around my middle as if it could keep the souling safe.

I closed my eyes as tears began to form, no I couldn’t handle losing the souling. Damn it, how was I so attached already, this could.. I could… What if I die like Mom did with Paps? Could I make Pap lose another mother..? Could I make Grillby alone like Mom left Dad alone..? I don’t even know how to keep the souling healthy.

Sitting up I moved to sit on the edge on my bed, I hunched over my arms wrapped securely around my middle. My soul began to ache as my anxiety welled up, I need to do something, anything. I stood up and went to collect the laundry, mid-as-well tidy if I can’t work. God, would I be able to work with Grillbz anymore?

I made my way downstairs with the basket full of laundry, entering the bathroom and laundry room I began to load up the laundry machine. Every time something brushed my ectoplasm stomach I froze in mild panic. Once I started the first load I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Walking to the door I shut it and began to strip down, once undressed I put my clothes in the basket.

Making my way to the tub I began to fill it with warmish water, and I turned back to the mirror. Nothing seemed abnormal, I must not be too far into it at least. Only the small heart and darken spot over my lower stomach hinted at what was wrong. I tried to suck in my gut, but I wasn’t able to suck it in much. My hands went to stroke it as I arched my back like most pregnant people did, now this felt too real. I slumped back to my normal posture sighing as I looked at the tub.

“God, what am I gonna do little one, how is this going to work? Hehe, I guess I’ll find a way to make this work.” I muttered, turning off the tap on the tub I dumped in the bath soap.

Kneeling next to the tub I absently put my hand in and stirred up the water letting the bubbles form. I remember Mom making me baths when I was a baby bones, she would kneel next to the tub and watch me play. She had gotten so big then when she was carrying Pap, I remember her so vividly. I felt tears well up in my eyes as my hand stilled.

“Mom if you and Dad are watching me, please tell me how I can do this. Despite everything I’m still a kid, I’m only fourteen, I already Pap to raise, can I handle him and a baby bones.” I mumbled, sighing I got up and slipped into the tub.

The water was nice and cozy, I laid my skull onto the tub and looked at the ceiling. My hands gently covered my beginning souling, closing my eyes sockets I tried to relax. I felt very exhausted all of a sudden, I couldn’t fight it and fell asleep in the warm water.

(Grillby’s POV)

I closed the shop earlier than I initially intended, at lunch, my anxiety was so high. For some reason, I felt something was really wrong with Sans. No matter how many I told myself he just caught the flu my mind wouldn’t calm down. Opening the door I took off my coat hanging it up, I saw our bedroom door was open but the bathroom door was closed. Walking up to the bathroom door I turn the knob and opened the door.

Laying in the tub was Sans, his eye sockets closed, as I walked closer I noticed he didn’t stir at all. Carefully I cupped his cheek patting it lightly, but he didn’t wake. Kneeling down I began to pat his cheek more insistently, god how do I get him out! Just as I began to panic about getting him out his eyes opened slowly.

“Grillbz…” he muttered, I pulled his face closer to me.

“Sans are you okay? Do we need to go to a hospital?” I questioned, he shook his head.

“No, I’m okay just got tired, move so I get out and dry off, don’t want to get you wet.” He answered, I nodded and stepped back.

He rose and pulled the plug on the tub getting out he began to dry off, I saw something weird in his ectoplasm stomach. Once he finished he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over and fell into my chest hugging me lazily. Gently I hugged him back planting flaming kisses on the top of his skull as I gently rubbed his vertebrae.

“Sans are you sure you’re okay?” I repeated, he looked at me and nodded.

“I’m okay, but we need to talk…” he insisted, I nodded reaching down I picked him up.

“Let’s go upstairs, we can talk up there.” I hummed, he nodded into my shoulder as I carried him up to our room. 

Entering our room I gently set Sans down at the edge of the bed, looking at him a moment I settled next to him. He reached to grab my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. He shifted so his whole body was facing me, I mimicked him as he looked at me nervously.

“I’m not sick, not like you think…” he started, I stared at him confused. “Grillbz I’m.. I’m… It’s easier to just show you.”

He guided me to look at his abdomen, what could it be? He gently rolled back the ectoplasm. My breath hitched as I leaned closer to inspect his addition. There settled in the darken ectoplasm was a small almost undisguisable souling.

“Oh, your.. we… You're pregnant…” I said, he looked at me tears forming in his eyes. “Oh god Sans, don’t cry…”

“I’m scared Grillbz, what if I die like my Mom.. I couldn’t do that to you and Pap, but I can’t get rid of the souling. I’m pathetic aren’t I?” he sobbed, I hushed him cupping his face.

“You’re not going to die, I won’t let you. And as for the souling, they’re ours, made from our love I don’t think your pathetic wanting to keep them. I want them too, please Sans don’t cry, it breaks my heart to see you cry.” I soothed, leaning over I kissed his forehead.

“But Grillbz I.. I’m so young, what if something goes wrong?” he mumbled, I pulled him into a hug.

“You’re so strong Sans, you can do this, we just have to be careful, we should probably visit a doctor so we know how to keep you both healthy.” I hushed, he clung to me as he continued to sob. “I love you so much.”

“What if…” he began I pulled him into a kiss to cut him off.

“No ‘what if’s’ you worry too much, all we need to do is learn how to keep you healthy, that’s it,” I assured, he nodded and leaned back into me. “How about tomorrow we go to the capital while Papyrus is at school and go get you seen, would that make you feel better?” 

“That sounds good, we’ll have to get someone to watch him just in case we get stuck in the capital.” He added I nodded.

“Sure, we can ask Dogamy and Dogaressa,” I said, he nodded and leaned back looking at me awkwardly.

“Do, do you want to feel?” he asked, I blushed and nodded and reached out to touch his belly and peer at the souling again. As I looked at him it began to really sink in, I’m going to be a father, not just an adoptive parent, but a real father.

“I can’t believe we made this,” I mumbled, he put a hand to my head as I nuzzled the ectoplasm skin above the souling.

“I know, I can’t believe they’re in me, I can’t even feel them yet there they are.” He added, I looked up at him.

“You won’t be saying that for long.” I teased, he chuckled and nodded.

“No, especially if they get your height.”

“Who knows, either way, they’ll be perfect.”

“Yeah, Pap is going to be ecstatic when we tell him. Wait, Pap, what time is it?”

“Don’t worry we’re not late, but we should be leaving soon, I assume you want to come with me.” 

“Of course, I missed my baby bones this morning.” 

“He’s not a baby bones anymore Sansy.”

“He is to me, I think he always will be.”

“Now, you better get dressed.” 

He blushed and rose and went to the closet, I watched as he pulled out one of his favorite turtlenecks, then pulled on some boxers and a pair of black khaki’s and socks. I rose from the bed and hugged him from behind and gently rubbed his belly. I felt him sink back into my hold, gently I kissed his shoulder and neck as he relaxed more.

“Mhmm, no more Grillbz…” he moaned, I pulled away and spun him around. Oh god, his face he looked so.. hot…

“Sans..?” I questioned.

“Sorry, just.. I think the soulings making me more sensitive.” He explained I nodded as he calmed down.

“I’ll be more careful then love, now we better head out.” I soothed, he hooked my arms with his leaning into me.

“Yeah, we have to pick up Pap.” He cheered, I nodded and let him lead me out of the house.


	5. The New Addition

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.5~ The New Addition

I walked out the school building, I wish Mama was here, I missed him this morning. He always wakes me and eats with me, but Papa said Mama was sick and needed to rest. I always thought Mama couldn’t get sick, he always took take care of me when I am sick. Maybe Papa will let me in to see him tonight.

Looking up I saw Papa and Mama waiting for me at the gate, I couldn’t help but smile as I raced to them. I tackled Mama’s waist, he caught me and rubbed my skull and back soothingly. Peeking up I saw him looking at me fondly which made me hug him tighter.

“Sorry about this morning Pap.” Mama apologized, he gently picked me up resting my weight on his hip.

“That’s okay, I missed you, Mama, you not sick anymore?” I asked, Mama nodded his head and I clung to him.

“I have something to tell you though Pap,” Mama stated I looked up at him curiously. “You’re going to have a sibling soon.” 

“Like tomorrow!” I chimed, I can’t believe I get to be a big brother.

“No, not that soon, Mama will show you when we get home,” Papa said Mama, hugged me close as we began to head home.

(Sans’ POV)

Pap was so excited when we arrived he raced inside dropping his bag and looking at me expectantly. I chuckled and lead him over to the couch, I sat down and pulled him into my lap. He looked at me in confusion as I kissed the crown of his skull.

“So Pap when you get a little sibling they don’t just appear, the start off in me. Right now they’re just a soul but in less than a year they’ll be born, but they’ll be just a baby.” I explained, he looked at me in confusion.

“Where?” he asked, I chuckled, and lifted up my shirt showing him the small souling.

“Right in my tummy, if you look you can see them in me right now,” I answered, he peered at my belly and gasped as he noticed the soul.

“Are they that little heart?” he questioned, I nodded.

“Yep, everyone starts off like this, that little heart is their soul, soon they get a body and grow big inside of my belly. Mama is going to be very big before they’re born.” I hummed, he looked at me.

“Did I start off in you like this?” he asked, I froze and held Pap tighter.

 

“Pap, no you didn’t start off in me,” I muttered, he looked at me confused. “You were so young, you may not remember but you had a Mama and a Papa before us, but they fell down.” 

“So what are we?”

“You’re still my baby bones even if you didn’t grow in me.” 

“How come they fell down? How did you know them?”

“Well.. Papyrus I didn’t tell this not because I didn’t want you to know, it’s just hard to talk about then. You and I are technically siblings, our Mama died giving birth to you, and our Dad.. he died in an accident, you were only a baby when that happened. We came to Snowdin after that and it’s been you and me since. I’ve raised just like you were my own, biologically you are my brother but to me your my son.” 

“Oh, even when the baby’s born?”

“Yes, even then, you’re mine the only thing I didn’t get was the pleasure to bring you into this world.”

“What were they like?”

“They were both brilliant scientists and very kind souls, even if they were a bit eccentric.” 

“Oh, did they like puzzles.”

“Yep, not as much as you baby bones.”

“Wowie.”

“Now, I think it’s time you got to your homework baby bones.”

“Okay, Mama!”

(Grillby’s POV)

I held Sans’ hand as we walked to Hotland, I had called my mother last night to join us. Sans was anxious about seeing her, but I assured him she wouldn’t make him get rid of our child. Finally, I saw her, she waved to us and raced over and pulled us both into a warm hug. Pulling back, she gave us both a kiss on the forehead.

“Hello boys, how are you two?” she greeted, Sans looked away as I held his hand tighter.

“Mom we need to tell you something,” I stated, he expression softened.

“You two know you can tell me anything, I’m always here to help.” She soothed, Sans, looked up at her.

“I’m pregnant with Grillby’s child.” He stated, she looked in shock. “I’m keeping it…”

“Sans you do realize how young you are, I understand that you want them and I want you to be able to do that. But we need to make sure you can do it safely.” She soothed, she cupped his cheeks whipping his tears.

“We know Mom, we wanted you to join us to see a doctor in the Capital. We need your knowledge, we don’t want them to take our child away on a pretense.” I added, she nodded and pulled Sans into a hug.

“Of course, don’t worry Sans we’ll be here with you, I promise.” She hushed, he nodded and they separated. “Alright, let’s go to the Capital.”

(Lucerna’s POV)

We sat waiting for the doctor, Sans looked so nervous, but I would be if I were him. I could tell how much he wanted the child, he would constantly check is stomach and put a hand to it. It was almost as if he were trying to protect the souling from some unseen force. This would be a tough talk, Sans is so young it’ll be hard to convince a doctor to let them try and keep it. 

“Hello, my names Doctor Luna.” The female doctor greeted, I wasn’t entirely sure what monster she was, maybe a form of slime? “I hear we have a very special case to talk about.”

“Yes, this is my son and his Soul-Mate Sans, Sans is currently pregnant.” I began, before I could continue she clapped her hands together.

“Oh my congratulations, now what makes this so special.” Dr. Luna interrupted.

“Well you see, my son is sixteen but Sans is only fourteen, we are worried about his health. They would very much like to keep the child, can it be done?” I finished, she smiled.

“Let’s check on everything, as long as they seem to be doing fine I see no reason why not. They shall simply have to be a bit more careful and follow my instructions carefully.” She soothed, I could see Sans visible relax along with Grillby. “Now we should start the examination, no need to be nervous Sans.”

(Later)

Finally, her examination was over, at the very least I can say she is thorough. Sans had sat back on the examination table with Grillby holding him close, they were both anxious. She pulled over a stool and sat before us, she smiled at them. From the look of it, it seemed like everything was good in her eyes.

“You and the child are perfectly healthy, I don’t see any issue with you carrying the child. But because of your age and the fact that you are two very different types of monster I have a good deal of instructions which I will write out for you. I will also expect to have a steady check-up time with you Sans, to make sure everything goes well. Do you both understand?” She explained, they nodded.

“I understand, just tell me what I need to do,” Sans confirmed, she smiled.

“To start off, magic is to be used very sparingly, no eye magic especially or other kinds of magic. You’ll also have to increase how much you eat and sleep, this will drain you. Morning sickness is also troubling as you can lose a lot of magic through this so I’ll be prescribing you a soothing medicine to take daily. Also from what I’ve seen, you have a good instinct to be careful of the ectoplasm belly. It is tougher than you treat it, but caution is good. To go with this, no heavy lifting.” She explained, Sans cleared his throat.

“What about carrying my s.. little brother?” Sans asked she looked at him.

“It’s alright call him what you wanted.” She hushed, he nodded.

“He’s my little brother, but our parents died when he was young, I’ve raised him ever since. He’s six.” Sans corrected, she nodded.

“This early on it should be fine, but ease off on it a bit, later on, you won’t be able to for various reasons. If he get’s upset explain to him why you can’t anymore.” She soothed, he nodded. “Now onto the last part, since the father is a fire elemental you’ll need to keep warm. Even though a skeleton like you don’t mind the cold as much, it’s best to keep bundle up. Also, we’ll have to introduce some slight diet changes, add a bit more coal like things to the diet, like say burnt toast. Nothing too drastic as you are still a skeletal monster. I’ll write up a few more things for you to review, and we’ll schedule your next appointment.”

“Thank you.” Grillby thanked as Sans had tears in his eyes.

“Yes, thank you so much,” Sans added.

“No problem, now let’s get this written up and an appointment made.” She soothed.

They went to her desk and she wrote out her instructions and add a few other pamphlets and information sheets, putting it all in an envelope. I followed them out of the office, going to the desk she booked an appointment for two weeks, handing them a card. They both thanked her again, I did as well and we left.

“Miss mind if I speak to you for a bit?” she asked, I nodded.

“Of course, just wait out here boys, I’ll be back soon.” I soothed, I walked back into the office with her and she shut the door.

“How old were they went they meet?” she questioned, I looked down.

“Grillby was twelve and Sans was ten,” I answered.

“I thought as so, Sans’ soul is more mature than his age, I didn’t want to worry them but it’s clearly affected him. He has a high level of magic, good for his pregnancy, but his HP is low for his age.” She explained, I gasped covering my mouth.

“Me and my husband knew this would affect them, but not like this…” I muttered.

“It’s affected his development, Grillby was at a better age, with Sans this affected his natural puberty particularly with his soul. His growth is stunted, I doubt he will ever grow any taller nor will his magic level down. As his guardian of sorts, I would like you to keep a close eye on him, while he is safe to carry the child I worry about the later stages.” She added I nodded feeling semi-responsible for his current state.

“I will,” I affirmed.

“Do not tell him, he does not need the added stress. Now you best get them home.” 

“Thank you.”

With a smile, I left the office and went out to see Sans looking at a pamphlet with Grillby. I went to their side, Grillby looked up and nudged Sans, he quickly put away the pamphlet and got up. I led them out of the office and into city streets. Grillby kept an arm around Sans’ shoulder holding him close.

“Feeling a bit better now Sans dear?” I asked he nodded hugging the envelope close.

“Yeah, I’m gonna memorize these.” He answered, I smiled and patted his skull.

“Let’s get you two home, and remember if you two need us call anytime.” I soothed, they nodded and Sans actually pulled me into a hug which I returned.

“Thank you so much Lucerna, I thought you hated me, thank you.” He sobbed, I hushed him.

“I never hated you and neither does Gilbert. We just were so worried about you two, worried that something bad could happen and that you’d never get to be children. I know you two are happy, and I’m glad. I just wish you two didn’t have to grow up so fast.” I hushed, rubbing his back soothingly he pulled away whipping his tears.

“If I hadn’t you guys, I can only imagine where me and Pap would be.” He admitted I hugged him again.

“No need to thank me, your family.” I hushed, he nodded into my shoulder.


	6. New Routine

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.6~ New Routine

We had settled into bed and I kept the nightstand light on as I began to open the envelope. I wanted to get a start on reading this material, and Grillby had agreed to stay up a little bit to get into it. After the appointment, we had agreed that I was only going to work at the bar to help him clean up once closed. Not that I had agreed to it easily, but I knew he was right, and I didn’t want to do too much to risk our child.

“Ready to start?” I hummed, he nodded wrapping an arm around me.

“Yeah.” He replied I pulled out her written notes.

“Tips for a safe pregnancy for skeletal monsters, the barrier surround the baby made by ectoplasm held up by excess magic. Due to this being vital to the child’s continued development the carrier will need to keep up higher magic levels than normal. This can be achieved by eating more, disuse of unnecessary magic, and boosts of magic, preferably by blood relatives or the sire of the child. If it is the sire giving magic, it can be given sexually through ejaculation into the pregnant partner, or through non-sexual magical boost.” I read as I finished a felt warm hand press to my belly and a bust of magic flow into me. “Thanks, Grillbz, don’t strain yourself doing that.”

“I won’t.” he soothed kissing my cheekbone, I turned and kissed him back.

“Alright back to the information. Another fact about the barrier of ectoplasm is that it can be fragile and what occurs to it directly affects the souling. So, it can be punctured or receive other trauma, such as a heavy blow, fall or under extreme pressures can cause the amniotic sac to burst or receive other trauma which could cause create damage and even death to the unborn souling. Not only damage to amniotic sac can be caused by trauma to the ectoplasm belly, but the link between the carrier’s soul and child which can cause birth defects, death among other souling related health problems. So, protection of this ectoplasm belly is key to the souling’s health.” I continued, I stopped and looked down at my relatively flabby belly reaching down to rub it. “So, I have to be careful with where they’re resting.”

“Don’t worry, remember the doctor said you had the right caution with the belly.” Grillby soothed I turned to smile up at him. 

“Yeah, now onto the next part I guess. For skeletal monsters is longer than most monster a full nine months. This is due to the amount of magic needed for the souls to be stable outside of the womb. For a carrying parent this means in the later stages the child will test their magic, you will find objects move or even throw across the room. When the child does use magic, it is best to eat or get a boost as the child magic and your own are still intertwined and this will drain your magic stores.” I explained before letting out a chuckle. 

“So, you’ll be being a little trouble maker tossing and moving things.”

“We’ll have to be wary of flying objects then, it must be them testing their soul’s strength or something similar.” He mused I nodded patting my belly gently.

“That was my guess too, let’s keep reading to see what else they’ll do in there. Due to the long carrying period of skeletal monster, this can cause strain not only on the magic of the carrier but also on the body. It is common to have nausea, back pain, feet aches, headaches, and other aches and pains. There is also an emotional impact the carrier will experience mood swings, cravings, heightened anxiety, depression, anger and a higher libido. The heighten libido is linked to the need for excess magic and is a good stress reliever of the carrying partner. There are also cases of more protective instincts to children, their own or others. The non-carrying partner must be understanding that most of these emotional changes are out of their partner's control and are only due to the act of carrying a child. It is best for partners to be understanding, patient and attentive to their partners.” I added I frowned at the prospect of all that pain and emotional strain.

“Don’t worry about those things, I will be here to help you with all of those things.” Grillby soothed, I leaned into him and found myself yawning.

“I think we’ll stop this for tonight,” I stated, he nodded and waited as I put away the sheet in its envelope back on out nightstand. “Grillby, why do you stay with me? All I do is bring you trouble...” 

“I do because I love you, I love your jokes, your caring personality, your smile, your intelligence, your wit, I love every minute I spend with you.” He confessed pulled my face to his gazing at me lovingly. “Even if Soul-mates weren’t a thing, I know I would have fallen for you anyway.”

“Oh, Grillbz…” I muttered I pulled him into a deep kiss which he eagerly returned. 

“Never doubt my love with you, if you ever do I will happily remind you.” He hushed, I nodded and kissed him again. “I love you Sans, now we best sleep, we both need it.

“I love you too Grillbz.” I hummed, turning I turned off the light and cuddled up to him resting against his chest where I drifted off.

(Grillby’s POV)

I made breakfast quickly, I made eggs and toast, burnt toast for me and Sans. Sans was upstairs helping Papyrus get up for the day, Sans was taking this new free time he had to tend to Papyrus and the house. I found it rather cute to see him fuss even more over Papyrus, not that he didn’t lavish our unborn child with just as much affection.

“Mom I’m fine!” Papyrus yelled I chuckled as Papyrus marched downstairs. “Mom is acting weird…”

“It’s the souling, it makes his emotions stronger,” I answered he looked at me from his chair.

I heard Sans come back down the stairs as I set Papyrus’s breakfast in front of him. Sans entered the kitchen and got to work pouring him and Papyrus milk and prepping my coal tea. I set down our food next as Sans sat down handing me my drink. I kissed his cheekbone and we began to eat our breakfast, Sans seemed definitely hungrier than normal.

“Mom, are you feeling okay?” Pap quipped.

“Huh, oh sorry Pap, I’m just a bit tired.” Sans soothed, reaching over to pat the young boy’s skull. 

“Oh, is it the baby?” 

“Yes, but that’s okay I’ll get used to it soon.”

“You two better hurry up, or Papyrus may be late to school,” I stated, they ate faster as I put my plate and mug in the sink. “I must be off now, have a good day you two.”

“Bye Papa!” Pap cheered as I kissed the top of his skull.

“Have a good day my love.” Sans hummed as I leaned down and kissed him.

“I will.” I soothed, with that I left our warm home and trudged in the cold Snowdin air.

Arriving at the bar, I swiftly went out back, turning on the grills, fryers, and putting on coffee. It didn’t take me long to set up for the day, the duties getting easier every day. I barely had to think about it anymore, I just did. This was good as I have to work the pub alone, hopeful I can handle this.

(Sans’ POV)

I waved Pap as he walked into the school building, I turned to leave and made my way back home. The walk here had felt normal, but I felt bad that I wasn’t heading straight to the pub to help. But I knew I could busy myself with household chores, maybe even pick up a hobby. Soon I had been so lost in my thoughts I had arrived back home.

I walked in and looked around before sighing, I strode to the kitchen and began to clean up the breakfast dishes. It didn’t take too long, and I had the set on the drying rack. I walked upstairs and combined the laundry in Grillby and mines, and Papyrus. Before heading back down to the bathroom to run half the basket full in the laundry machine. 

This was going to be a long day, wasn’t it? I began to vacuum the living room humming as I did, once done I moved upstairs vacuuming the hall and the two rooms. Putting away the vacuum I grabbed a broom and swept up the kitchen and bathroom. As that was done I could switch the laundry to the dryer and start the other half of the laundry.

I walked to the living room and sat on the couch and checked the time, it was only eleven. Turning on the TV I watched the boring news as I waited for the dryer to be done. I had no idea how I would be able to do this every day. Maybe I need to think of doing some other things, like maybe buying some books. I know later on these chores will take more of my time, right now I feel like I had too little to do. 

As I watched I leaned back into the couch tentatively putting a hand over my stomach. I gently brushed my thumb over the fabric above the ectoplasm middle. Something about this felt surreal, I still had trouble believing that I was actually pregnant. I assume it’ll feel more real once my belly begins to swell. Right now, all I can feel in some slight nausea and craving for burnt toast.

I heard the ding of the dryer, seems I got lost in my head there. Rising I grabbed the warm dry clothes shoving them in the hamper. Transferring the washer load into the dryer before taking the hamper to the living room. Sitting on the couch I began to fold the laundry, as soon as I had them folded the dryer finished, I grabbed the last load and begun folding again.

Once everything was all folded I put the clothes away I sat down on me and Grillby’s bed. Looking around the room I noticed how many changes we’d have to make. We needed to make room for a crib and a dresser for the souling’s clothes. I began to mental map out where we could put those things. The crib could go where my desk was, my desk could to on the opposite wall and the dresser could go on the other side of the closet to the crib. Right next to my bookshelf, yeah, that seemed good.

(Grillby’s POV)

Sans was helping me clean up after the day as Papyrus sat in the back room doing his school work. Sans finished the dishes for me earlier and was currently whipping down the tables as I swept. I heard the back-room door swing open, Papyrus ran over to Sans holding up his homework. Sans took his homework looking it over before patting the young skeleton’s skull.

“Good job Pap all done, now go pack up, we’ll be heading home as soon as me and Papa finished cleaning.” Sans praised, Papyrus nodded racing back to put away his school work.

It didn’t take too much longer and we were done, I let a sigh as I looked at the clean bar, all ready for tomorrow. Turning I saw Sans looking out the window, a hand against his belly. Striding over my arm around him, he flinched before leaning into me. Looking down at him I noticed he had an almost melancholy look.

“How are you feeling?” I asked he looked up at me his look changing to reserved joy.

“Fine, I just, it feels weird, I’m pregnant but I don’t really feel like I am yet… Staying at home all day was also weird, I felt like I had too little to do. But I know later on I won’t be saying that…” he mused, I nodded and kissed the crown of his skull.

“It’ll come with time,” I stated, he nodded leaning into me.

“Can we go home yet!” Papyrus called, we turned to see him all bundled up with his backpack on.

“Hehe yes, sorry to keep you waiting there.” Sans hummed, we both put on our coats and began our walk home.


	7. Growth Spurt

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.7~ Growth Spurt

We arrived at the doctor's office, she lead us into a room and began the same check-up she had done last time. It felt weird but I knew it was best to bare through this for our child’s health. She was quicker this time and I was eager to be able to put back on my sweater and sit on the patient bed.

“Seems you’ve been following my advice well, the souling is growing fine, and your magic level are stable. By the looks up the souling is about ready to have its first growth spurt.   
Your belly will become a bit rounder but not much else will change. The souling with also have a bigger amniotic sac and will be more visible.” Doctor Luna explained, I nodded.

“Okay, any changes I need to make?” I asked she shook her head.

“No just keep doing what you’ve been doing, but a bit more magical donations will make you less tired during this growth spurt.” She answered I nodded.

“Doctor Luna, I have to ask… Uh… My HP is low, I know it is, will that affect me later on?” I asked I felt Grillby tense the topic of my lower HP was something we didn’t discuss.

“Your HP is lower than average, but that should not affect you, it just means that you must be a bit more careful than most. Giving birth and the magic strain will not cause you lethal harm. You may be bed ridden after birth but only for a few weeks at most. You have a higher level of magic potential than most, that will help even out your HP issue. I’ve seen monsters with lower HP survive birth and recover, you should be fine.” She explained I could feel Grillby relax as I did too. “Although I am curious, why is your HP lower?”

“I… My mother had an accident before I was born, I was born early because of it, my HP has been low ever since…” I explained, she nodded writing it down.

“How did your parents fall down?” she inquired, I looked down sadly.

“My mother died not long after giving birth to my brother, and my father a few years later in an accident…” I answered she let out a sigh.

“You poor thing, but I assure you, I will make sure that you and your souling are healthy as can be.” She assured I looked at her smiling sadly.

“Thank you.” I thanked, she nodded and lead us out booking our next appointment.

As we walked out I felt Grillby tighten his hand around mine before stopping, I leaned into him. Looking up I saw him trying to not cry, I reached up and he leaned into my hand. I brushed away his budding tears as he slowly settled. Once he had, he pulled me close into a hug consolingly.

“How long has that been eating at you?” he asked, I sighed leaning into him.

“The entire time, it never left… It’s hard to relax when I know.. that Mom died from giving birth. After I was born he was so weak, his HP and his magic suffered, and he kept Papyrus and died bringing into the world.” I muttered, he sighed pulling back a bit to wipe the tears I didn’t realize I was shedding.

“You heard her, you may have lower HP but you have a lot of magic, you two will both come out of this fine. If she thought otherwise she would have told us. We are doing everything she told us to do down to the letter. Don’t lose hope so easily.” He avowed, I nodded leaned into his hand.

“You’re right, now we best head off home,” I stated, he nodded kissing me softly before we began the trek home.

(Grillby’s POV)

We returned home had our supper watched a movie with Papyrus before laying the boy down for bed. As usual, we retired to our room, Sans laid back on the bed once he had changed shifting uncomfortably. I sat at the desk where I had been working out my next order for the restaurant. He huffed displeased and sat up looking at me a blue blush dusting his cheeks.

“Can’t get comfortable?” I asked he shook his head blushing more. “What’s wrong then?”

“It’s… um… hormones, I feel needy…” he stumbled, I flushed remember reading about this as part of the documents Dr. Luna gave us.

“Oh,” I replied, quickly I put away my work and strode over to the bed kissing Sans who eagerly returned it till I pulled away. “It’s okay to feel like this, it’s normal. We just have to be careful.”

He nodded as he flopped back onto the bed scooting up, I crawled over him looking at him flustered. I knew sex was fine now, hell it was even recommended… Still, I felt like this had been my fault, I was worried I might hurt him. Shaking away my fears I pulled him into a kiss, I just had to be gentle. I refuse to hurt them, and I’m done with making him feel shameful about these feelings.

(Sans’ POV)

I relaxed into Grillby, I felt much better now if extremely tired. Once we were both decent again we had crawled into bed where we now laid. I turned to half hold Grillby a hand going over his chest my belly pressed gently to his warm side. He moved to pull me closer leaning his head on top of my skull. Humming I snuggled into his warm shoulder, she mentioned the souling would have a growth spurt. The idea of that pleased me.

Maybe it was because I was so eager to look like I was with a souling besides the small amniotic sac within my ectoplasm and soothing medicines I took daily. To finally begin to bulge out and look heavy with our child thrilled me and humbled me. All I wanted was to be able to feel them inside me, so then at least all these long days made sense. At least then I could look down and be reminded that I was indeed carrying a new life.

Papyrus had smiled and giggled when I told him that the souling would be getting bigger soon. He made me sit with my shirt up for almost a half-hour to see it get bigger. I told him it wouldn’t be that quick, but I knew tomorrow he would be just eager to check their progress. He already likes to babble to them about how awesome of a big brother he will be. I find it adorable how excited he was, I knew once the little one joined the world they would have a great brother to grow up with.

“Sans you need to sleep.” Grillby teased poking my nasal ridge.

“I know, just can’t wait to see how big the souling will grow,” I stated, he nodded rubbing my back soothingly as I closed my eyes.

“They will grow, now sleep you both need it.” He hummed I nodded into him finally able to drift off.

(Grillby’s POV)

I enter the house to hear an over excited Papyrus, setting aside my coat I kicked off my shoes and hat. Looking I saw the light of the kitchen on and the sounds of bowling water and excited Papyrus. Heading into the kitchen I saw Sans trying to cook spaghetti with Papyrus clinging to his middle. The young boy didn’t even notice my entrance, Sans did and turned to me smiling widely as I leaned over to kiss him

“What’s gotten him so excited?” I asked Sans, chuckled patting the young skeleton’s head.

“The souling had their growth spurt, their soul is way more noticeable now. Pap did his normal investigation and now he’s convinced if he stays glued to me the souling will grow more.” Sans explained with a chuckle, I smiled as Papyrus finally looked up at me.

“Papa! You don’t even have to look hard anymore!” he exclaimed, I smiled and patted his head.

“That’s nice, why not give your Mama some space so she can cook, I bet you still have homework,” I stated, he nodded and kissed Sans’ belly before running off to the living room.

“Thanks, that was getting awkward but it was too cute to say no,” Sans admitted, I chuckled and helped him stir the hamburger with sauce and spices as he drained the pasta.

“So, when did the growth spurt happen, did it wear you out?” I asked he shook his head as we set the prepared food down.

“Not too sure, maybe last night, I didn’t really notice when I felt a little more tired today. I didn’t notice till Papyrus wanted to inspect after school, gave us both a bit of a surprise there.” He answered I nodded as we began to plate food.

“Papyrus come eat then you can finish your school work,” I called, he raced back into the kitchen sitting down as I set down a plate and Sans set down his glass of milk.

“Yum! Spaghetti!” he cheered and began to dig in as Sans sat down and I served both our plates as he had set down our drinks.

“Slow down there, baby bones.” Sans lectured half-heartedly as Papyrus nodded still eating rather quickly. 

We both dug in and Sans ate his portion slowly, I could tell from his expression he was soothing medicine was wearing off. He ate carefully making sure he was able to keep down each bite before taking the next. I finished mine as Papyrus finished his I took the dishes putting them into the sink and grabbing the large gloves I wore when I cleaned up. Washing and drying me and Papyrus dishes Sans finally finished his meal and handed me the plate and cup.

“If you’re not feeling good my love you can go lay down, I can handle the evening chores.” I hushed, he leaned into me giving me a lazy hug. 

“Thanks, don’t know why I feel so bad all of a sudden…” he mumbled, I pressed a hand to his stomach giving him a magical boost before kissing him and letting his head to lay down. 

Finishing his dishes and the cooking pan and pot I put them all away removing the gloves and entering the living room. Sans seem to heed my advice half-way, he has settled barely away on the couch watching over the smaller skeleton who worked on his school work. Sighing I sat down by Papyrus waiting for him to be done.

“Mama are you okay?” Papyrus quipped, Sans woke a little more smiling softly.

“I’m alright baby bones,” he hushed yawning, “the baby is making Mama sleepy today.”

“Why?” Papyrus continued, Sans yawned again so I cleared my patted Papyrus’ head.

“Your baby sibling is linked to your Mama, to grow it takes Mama’s magic and energy to grow. Since your sibling grew a lot today it made Mama tired.” I explained, he nodded looking to Sans.

“Mama you should go to bed.” He huffed, Sans chuckled and rose from the couch.

“Need help upstairs?” I asked, he shook his head and blew a kiss to Papyrus and me before slowly going upstairs and into our room shutting the door.

“Papa, will Mama get sick..?” Pap asked his face looked sad as he idly worked at his homework.

“No, you’re Mama won’t get sick, your Mama will get tired, though, she may seem sick but that’s just the toll of having a baby. It’s not easy to make another life.” I soothed, he looked at me worriedly. “Who told you this?”

“The other kids at school, one kid said he lost his Mom when she gave birth to his baby sister…” he explained, I sighed and pulled the small skeleton close.

“Trust me nothing like that will happen to your Mama, me and Dr. Luna are keeping a good eye on him. Don’t worry about Mama, he won’t be leaving us anytime soon.” I soothed, he nodded hugging me tightly. 

“Thank you, Papa.” He thanked I nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of his skull.

“Now let’s get this homework so you can watch cartoons before bed.” I chimed he nodded getting back to his school work.


	8. The Swell

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.8~ The Swell

I smiled looking at myself in the mirror in our room, I stood to the side looking at the small swell and rounding of my stomach. I could also see the souling very clearly now the amniotic sac growing bigger around it. My expression had light up as I looked at my reflection, I looked pregnant, seeing this filled me with joy. I heard the door open as Grillby entered, turning to him he seemed content.

“What are you up to?” he teased I smiled as he walked over standing behind me.

“Look at me, I look pregnant, it’s great.” I chimed, he smirked and kissed me before kissing my belly softly.

“Yes, your stomach has rounded, you look beautiful.” He affirmed I turned away from the mirror and hugged him.

“I can’t believe it, now it feels so much more real, I can’t wait to see how big they’ll grow.” I rambled, he pulled away kissing me softly.

“I have a strange feeling you won’t be saying that for long my love.” 

“Heh, you’re probably right, but for now I can’t wait to see them grow big and strong. I want to look pregnant and feel pregnant too.” 

“You definitely won’t be saying that for long.”

“Nope, but right now I’m still in a bit of a marvel at all of this.”

“Me too, hard to believe I’m going to be a father to a little baby bones.”

“Who knows they may look more fire monster than skeletal.”

“I think I’d like them to look more skeletal, fire elements have too much trouble here in the underground with all the cold and damp places.”

“Fair, either way, I’m sure they will be perfect.”

“I’m sure they will, now let’s get ready for bed.”

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder leaning up I kissed him on the lips, he kissed me back eagerly. Soon I deepened it as I felt the lust I’ve been feeling more often ignite in me. Soon we were on the bed me straddling his lap as he massaged my ectoplasm hips and thighs. I rutted into his pelvis wanting nothing more than for him to take me. We pulled apart as he hardened beneath me making me moan as his erection touched my clothed sex.

“I need you.” 

“Seems so, pants off so I can prep you.” 

I nodded crawling off him removing my pants as he did the same removing his shirt too. He patted for me to lay down which I did, he kissed me moving me up on the bed. As he kissed me I felt a hand dip down and tease my clit making me squirm and moan into our kiss. Pulling away he gently worked a finger in using another to brush my sensitive clit. He soon added the other finger pumping in and out for a while before spreading them apart to ease my muscles. 

“Hah, Gillbz, I need you, please.”

“Of course, I just don’t want to hurt you, especially now.”

He kissed my swollen middle before lining up and gently pushing inside me I moaned arching my back. When I felt him hilt, I groaned at the fullness I felt and the tingling sensation that raced through me. He waited a few moments before he began to slowly move in and out and I moaned deeply.

We continued a relatively slow pace, I think he could tell I was too sensitive for it harder. Soon I found myself at the edge, Grillby leaned over pulling me into a kiss. Then he began to thrust a bit harder and I came over the age breaking our kiss to cry out before Grillby kissed me again to silence me. Soon he came to me making me shiver as he finally pulled our kiss away.

“Mhmm, that felt good, thanks love.” 

“I love you two so much.”

Leaning over he kissed my swell before moving up to kiss me again, I hummed into the kiss. Pulling away he helped me up and helped me get into my pajama’s. I smiled at how gentle he was, normally I would be annoyed but, the child developing in me made me feel extreme fond of his care. It made me feel like he was not only caring for me but for our child. Once I was changed he quickly changed so that he could sit next to me kissing my neck and chin.

“Hmm, you take so much care with us, you’re going to be a great dad, even greater than you are now. You get better every day, I can already tell our child loves you. Every time you lavish them in attention I can’t help but feel them making me feel happy. They may not be sending me full on emotions yet, but I can tell a bit how they feel.” I mused, he smiled hugely and leaned down to kiss my belly again.

“I love you little one.” He murmured, pulling up he helped me lay back down. “Let’s get to sleep we need it.”

“Yeah, cuddle close they like your warmth,” I muttered as he pulled me close and covered us in our blanket.

“Of course, now we better sleep, god knows Papyrus will wake up early.”

“Hehehe, yeah he will.”

(Grillby’s POV)

Sans seemed still in awe like he had been last night, as he fussed over Papyrus. He definitely began to fuss over the young skeleton more, I could tell Papyrus was getting close to being annoyed by it. Tonight, I’ll have to explain to him about why Sans is acting like this toward him. Finishing my food, I kissed Sans then the crown of Papyrus’ skull. 

“Heading out?” Pap quipped I nodded as Sans rose kissing me again as I gently patted his belly.

“Yep, got to get the bar open, have a good day you too.” I soothed, Sans walked me to the door helping me into my coat.

“Have a good day love, don’t work too hard.” He hummed, I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“I will don’t get too bored, remember to rest if you need to.”

“I will love you.”

“Love you too, bye Papyrus.”

I left and waved to Sans before he shut the door, walking through the snowy town I went to my bar unlocking the door. I shed my coat as I went back to set up the coffee machines and take out the food to prepare for my regulars. By now I had memorized who would come and what they wanted, I could prepare early and make the rush easier. Once that was done I left the back area to turn around the OPEN sign and wait behind the bar. 

(Sans’ POV)

I was finally having a full day; the home chores were finally making me tired which made me take brakes. Suddenly, I felt the soul magic nudge me, was that, are they moving. Smiling I was happy to feel their developing magic, so cute, I rubbed my swell fondly. These magical pushes continued for a few minutes before stopping. Tuckered out I guess, I patted the belly chuckling.

“You’re started to get so cute, I’m glad to see how strong you’re getting. I never knew you’d do this, we’ll have to tell Dr. Luna and you’re Papa how strong you are.” I hushed, rubbing my belly I looked to the clock. “We need to get your sibling, maybe after a little rest you’ll do this show again for him and your Papa.”

Getting up I went and slipped on my heavier coat, my baby bump made the coat slightly tighter, soon I’ll need a bigger coat. Chuckling I left the house locking the door heading toward Papyrus’ school. I’ll get him to work on his homework before telling him about the baby’s magical kicks. If I don’t he won’t get his school work done, heh, your big brother really loves you already little souling. We all do.

“Mama!” Pap called, man I must have been too lost in my thought.

“Hey, Pap, ready to head home,” I replied, he hugged my middle and nuzzling my swell.

“Did they grow more?” he cheered as I walked him home.

“Not today, they’re still tuckered out from that last growth spurt, I’ll know when they’ll grow more when I go to see Dr. Luna again.” I soothed, he nodded holding my hand tightly.

“Aw… Mama, how big will you get?”

“I don’t know Pappy, I will definitely get pretty big, though.”

“Oh, Mama did my.. um… Did our real Mom die because of me?”

I stopped looking down at Papyrus, “No, I mean he died not long after you were born but that was from me. When Mom had me it was early and he had an accident that causes me to born early. I was born with less HP and Mom’s soul had been damaged. That with your birth eventually ended his soul.”

“Oh, will you die?”

“No, Dr. Luna and your father will make sure me and your new sibling are okay. My HP is low but my soul isn’t damaged, we’ll be fine, Dr. Luna will do what she needs to make sure we are.”

“Okay, the kids at school just keep saying about how they lost one of the parents…”

“It’s hard to have hope, sometimes people fall down when they lose it. Death will always happen, but I like to believe that the world won’t cruelly do anything terrible to us again.” 

“Again?”

“We arrived in Snowdin, no food, no idea what to do, just the money and house Dad left us. Even before that it took me weeks to make sure we weren’t put through the orphanage system. We finally got to Snowdin and live like we do now. We won’t go through hard times like that again.”

We arrived home I unlocked the door and we got in taking off our coats. Pap raced after he tossed aside his winter clothes to open up his backpack. He had been eager to do homework quickly so he could watch cartoons and cuddle up to my swell. I picked up his coat and hanging it up I moved to sit on the couch as he works diligently.  
As I did I began to feel the magic kicks again they almost hurt. Putting a hand on my stomach I tried not to wince as the kicks hurt more. Was this normal? Soon the pain ebbed off and I sighed, if it happens again I’ll call Grillby home. I leaned back and closed my eyes, something made me feel real exhausted.

(Papyrus’ POV)

Looking up I saw Mama was asleep, looking at my finished homework I rose and patted his knee. He didn’t flinch, I crawled next to him shaking him and he awoke groaning. Looking at him with worry he turned to me looking wrong. He cringed and tightened his arms around his swell. Was Mama hurt?!

“Mama, do I need to get Papa?!” I cried, he nodded and I raced to the phone and dialed the pub's number.

“Hello?” Papa answered I teared up as I watched Mama curl up groaning.

“Mama is in pain, he’s holding his belly, Papa what do I do?” I pleaded, he seemed to shuffle something loudly.

“I will be over as soon as possible, just stay with your Mama,” I ordered, I nodded and hung up racing back to Mama’s side.

“Papa is coming.” I soothed, I sat next to him rubbing his back like he did when I was upset.

“Hah, thank you babybones, hah.” He panted, no don’t take Mama!

The front door burst open, “Sans, Papyrus!” Papa called, he was at our side in a moment. “Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“Is Mama gonna be okay!?” I cried, Papa nodded as he raced to grab me and Mama’s coats. “Here put this on I need to help your Mama into his.”

Papa tossed me my coat and I quickly put it on as he helped Mama who whimpered in pain before he was finally bundled up. “Don’t worry babybones…” Mama hushed, as Papa scooped him up.

“Put on your boots and hold onto my coat,” Papa called, I quickly put on my boots grabbing the edge of his coat. Soon we were rushing at least to me toward the river person, getting on and paying I leaned close to Papa looking as Mama panted and grunted. “Shh… We’ll be there soon.” 

Soon we arrived at hotland I grabbed his coat again as we raced to the elevator to the city. Once in Pap hit the button and we raced up to the city. Once it opened we raced through the streets till we reached a large red and white building. We rushed in and once in some monsters in uniforms raced over and check Mama calling for a bed.

“Mama…” I muttered as a wheeled bed came over and they put Mama in it, Papa scooped me up and raced after Mama as we entered a room.

“How far along is he?” A nurse questioned.

“He’s only 8 weeks,” Papa stated, they nodded and soon began to put their hands glowing with magic over his belly as I zoned out. Was Mama and my new sibling going to die?


	9. The Hospital

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.9~ The Hospital

Soon they had stabilized Sans, he was hooked up to a lot of monitors. Papyrus was asleep in a chair laying his head on the bed, he had cried so much. I sat on the other side watching over them, soon I heard some footsteps walk and enter our room. Looking up I saw it was Dr. Luna, I was glad that she was finally here.

“I just got informed of what happened, it seems the little souling magic creation went wild. It developed too quickly and it was getting close to breaking his abiotic sac. Luckily, he’s stable now, it seems his high magic level may have caused this along with this magical development stage. We’ll keep him in here for a few weeks to make sure the rest of this development goes smoothly. So, is this your son?” 

“Yes, that is Papyrus, he cried himself to sleep worrying,” I replied she smiled sadly looking at the young skeleton.

“The poor boy, Sans should be fine, we’ll keep him in for a few days to make sure another magic surge doesn’t happen again. If so he should be fine, you got him here in record time. You two we will do fine, you know when to come to the hospital, the poor boy probably got a scare. I will be back tomorrow, I’ll give Sans an exam to ease his stress and maybe if you don’t mind I can chat with little Papyrus too.” Dr. Luna replied I nodded, maybe she could ease the small skeleton’s worries more than me.

“Yes, I think that would help, some of the kids have been scaring him, we also told him about how his real parents died. He’s scared Sans will die just like their real mother did.” I added, she nodded.

“Yes, I looked up the family history, I heard about what happened to their mother, he had an accident and gave birth to Sans early which led to his lower than average HP. Then he got sick while carrying Papyrus and never recovered enough, after giving birth he slowly died and fell down three days later. I won’t allow Sans to meet that same fate, I assure you that.” She assured I nodded looking at Sans stroking his skull as he rested.

“Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me, I’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

I waved her off before picking up a small blanket from the window sill I cover Papyrus up be moving my seat so I could lean back, resting my head against the back of the chair. Now to try to get some sleep, I knew I would need it for tomorrow. Closing my eyes, I tried to get slightly less uncomfortable before finally drifting off my adrenaline wearing off.

(Sans’ POV)

I awoke and looked to my left, there resting against the bed on a chair covered in a thin blanket was Papyrus. He had tear stains his face facing toward me as he slept, I reached up with much effort to gently rub his skull. From my right, I heard a chair scuffing against the floor, I turned to see Grillby looking at me in worry.

He rushed forward and pulled me into a hug, I leaned into him feeling my swell hit his chest as he nuzzled my neckbones. Pulling away I saw his magma tears, I reached up to wipe them away feeling very weak. He grabbed my wrists staring into my eye sockets like if he looked away I would be gone. I remember coming here, the fact that the swell was still meant that we were fine.

“What happened?” I asked he closed his eye a moment before leaning over to kiss me.

“The souling magic went haywire, they nearly busted their amniotic sac, you gave us all quite a scare. They think your high magical level and the magical development happening hiked up the normal magic kicks too much. You’re stabilized now, Dr. Luna is coming over soon to check on you both and she offered to give Papyrus a little chat to help him calm down.” He explained I pulled away to look at my baby bones.

“He cried himself to sleep, didn’t he?” I stated turning back to Grillby I saw him sadly nodding. 

“Yeah, he was really worried about you… I tried to soothe but nothing I said soothed him in the least.” He admitted.

“My poor baby bones…” I muttered.

“But good news, if the souling doesn’t have another burst a strong magic for the next few days we’ll be able to go home.” He soothed, I turned and smiled.

“That’s good.” I hummed reaching down I rubbed my swell. “You behave yourself little one.”

“I’m sure they will, they probably got a scare too.” He added I nodded and we both chuckled a bit.

“Sorry if I scared you Grillby.” I apologized he cupped my cheek pulling me to look at me.

“Don’t worry, just stress out too much, you must so exhausted after that, just rest up.” He hushed I nodded and he pulled me into a chaste kiss.

Hearing a knock on the door we pulled apart turning to the door, Dr. Luna walked in with a clipboard a fond smile on her face. She checked something at the foot of my bed nodding happily. Walking to the right she sat on a bit of free space on the bed. I smiled at her, she looked pretty happy that must mean we’re both going to be okay.

“I assume Grillby told you about what happened?” she inquired, I nodded. “You and souling seem stable, the night nurses detected to changes and you both seem stable. I think  
this was a fluke, but to be safe we’ll keep you in a few days to make sure they don’t use too much magic again. You have a higher than average level of magic, that with the  
souling developing their magic caused your body to give them to much, this ended with the expelling the extra magic which nearly ruptured the amniotic sac. They settled down now, I think this was a fluke that you over gave them magic. Still, just in case, it isn’t the hospital is the best place to be.” She explained I nodded.

“Yeah, I thought it was weird how hard they were kicking then I felt drained and fell asleep. Then when Pap woke me I was in a lot of pain, he called Grillby and we rushed here. I don’t remember much else.” I said, she nodded.

“Yes, from the emergency doctor told me that you passed out as soon as you arrived. It must have taken a lot of magical energy from you, especially since he told me that your magic was trying to keep the amniotic sac safe during the souling’s magical outbursts.”

“I did?”

“Yep, it wore your magic out, once they got you in here, they stabilized both of your magic’s and that seemed to settle you. I heard that you only woke up this morning, and it seems your magic levels have stabilized. I’ll check the child’s magic if that is okay.”

I nodded she pulled down my blanket as Grillby stepped back, she placed a glowing hand to my swell. I felt her magic checking the souling, it was familiar by now, I heard a yawn. Looking to my left there was Pap he rubbed my eyes and looked up at me worriedly. Once she was done I put a hand on his small skull rubbing it fondly.

“Mama, are you okay?” he asked I nodded patting his skull.

“Yeah, baby bones, Mama, and your sibling are okay now, no need to worry. Actually, Dr. Luna wants to talk to you about all this, does that sound okay?” I answered he nodded and looked to Dr. Luna who smiled at him fondly.

“Let’s go to another room, I think a little class is in order Papyrus. You try to get some more rest, Sans.” Dr. Luna soothed and lead Pap got up from his chair and grabbed her hand as they walked off.

(Papyrus’ POV)

I sat in a chair across from Dr. Luna, I shifted awkwardly, was something bad wrong with Mama. I knew even if he was really suffering Mama would never tell me, and Papa looked worried still. Dr. Luna even had her magic on her hand as she put it to Mama swell like she was healing it. Was Mama gonna die like my real Mom died?

“Papyrus, your Mama will be fine, I promise, last night was a little fluke. You know the dark spot around the place where the souling rests inside your Mama?” Dr. Luna began, I nodded. “That is a barrier that is key to your sibling’s health, but yesterday your sibling used too much force with the excess magic. Nearly damaging that barrier, your Mama used his magic to keep the barrier safe till a doctor could calm your sibling’s magic.” She explained.

“What to do you mean, by force and their magic?” I asked.

“Have you ever felt a kick in your Mama’s belly?” she asked I nodded. “In a sense, it’s the same, your sibling kicked too hard and continued to do so. This was harming the barrier but they had no idea what they were doing, as they didn’t know how their kicks were harder than normal.”

“Oh, so they will be okay? My baby sibling and Mama.” I inquired, she nodded.

“Just in case your sibling does this again we will keep your Mama in for a few days to make sure that they learned their lesson in a way. I doubt it will happen, I think they scared themselves.” She chuckled, I looked confused. “No need to worry, everything will be good.”

“Okay, so Mama won’t die like our real Mom did, right?” 

“No, you’re Mama won’t, your real Mom was weak from your Mama’s birth, you were a miracle baby. Then your real Mom died due to becoming very sick before you were born. I will make sure your Mama will keep healthy.”

“Does Papa know Mama gonna be okay?”

“Yes, he is just worried because he hadn’t been there to catch this earlier. I heard you called him, you’re a very smart boy. With you and your Papa, I have no doubt if your Mama and sibling are in trouble one of you will make sure he comes to the hospital.”

“So, I helped Mama.”

“Yes, you were a good boy and you calling your Papa and checking on your Mama was so good. You’ll be a great big brother.”

I smiled, yes, I would be the best big brother, teach them things play with them protect them. I felt pride and a sense of duty, don’t worry little sibling big brother will be watching out for you. Even before you born I will be your protector, no matter what. I will be the best sibling just like Mama was to me.


	10. Home Again

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.10~ Home Again

Finally, I could be released from the hospital, Papyrus seemed to have an idea in his head. He walked in front of us, marching like a little soldier and keeping watch on everything. It was a cute display but I felt a little responsible for his obvious anxiety. But I knew this would wear down, our routine would go back to normal and this protector vibe would leave. 

(Papyrus’ POV)

I held Mama hand tightly as we walked to school, I kept watch around us, everything seemed safe. Could I leave Mama home all alone? I clenched his hand tighter as we approached the school gate. I had to, but what if something happens and I’m not there to call Papa. We stopped at the gate and I looked at school distastefully. 

“Papyrus I’m fine now, now go have a good day at school, I’ll be right here at the gate when you’re done.” Mama soothed, I hugged him and he hugged me patting my skull. “I love you Pap, no you better hurry don’t want to be late.”

“Alright, make sure to be safe Mama.”

“I will, doctors and my little boy’s orders.”

“Well, okay, see you after school.”

“I’ll be right here, now go have fun.”

I nodded and as we pulled apart, with a wave a raced toward the school building. Mama will be okay, school isn’t that long, and Dr. Luna said Mama was okay to leave the hospital. Mama had some medicine too, everything will be okay. I can’t let the other kids scare me like Papa said.

(Sans’ POV)

I cleaned the house and still had a good couple hours till I had to pick-up Papyrus, yawning I settled on the couch. I had a show playing softly as I cleaned turning it up I settled laying back into the couch. Closing my eyes I smirked, I guess I had time for a short nap.

(Papyrus’ POV)

I waited at the gate for Mama, it’s been so long, I heard footsteps behind me. Looking up I saw my teacher, she knelt down next to me but not before checking roads. Did something bad happen to Mama? I gripped the handles of my backpack tightly.

“Papyrus I’m going to call your home, come with me please.” Mrs. Snowflake said I nodded following her back into the school and into the receptionist office where she dialed a number it rang for a while. “Ah, hello this is Mrs. Snowflake from Snowdin school, I was wondering why Papyrus hasn’t been picked up yet?”

“Is that Papa.. or Mama?” I muttered.

“Oh, I see. No that’s understandable, I heard you just got out the hospital, if you want I can walk him home for you. Yes, it’s no problem, you must be worn out. I shall bring him home to you.” She stated, hanging up she patted my skull.

“Seems your mother was exhausted still from the hospital and took a too long nap. I will walk you home today.” 

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, just tired. Let’s get you home, let me grab my bag. You know your way I assume.”

“Yep!” I replied, she walked off to the teacher’s room and came back with a bag and we walked back to Snowdin soon arriving home. This is my house, I’m okay from here.” 

“Alright, hopefully, your mother rests up.” She stated we waved to each other before I quickly ran inside.

Tossing off my bag and clothes, kicking off my boots I ran to the kitchen where Mama was checking the oven. He closed it and looked at me sadly, walking over he knelt down and hugged me close. I hugged him back fighting off the tears as he rubbed my spine soothingly.

“I’m so sorry Pap I only meant to take a short nap, I overslept. Sorry if I had you worried, guess I should have taken a nap earlier.” He apologized, pulling apart he kissed the crown of my skull.

“Mama you don’t need to work so hard, you need rest so rest.” I lectured he nodded and pulled me close again.

“You’re right, little man, I need to do a little less during the day, sorry I worried you. Supper is getting ready and soon your Papa should be home, now let’s get your homework done.” 

“Okay!”

(Grillby’s POV)

I arrived home, Sans was sitting with Pap in his lap as the young boy did his homework. His winter clothes were strewn around the floor, that’s odd. I hung up his coat and scarf and then put his boots aside before hanging up and putting aside my own. 

“How was both of your days?” I asked they turned to me slightly surprised.

“Mama was silly and worked too hard,” Pap stated Sans, chuckled nodding.

“I know, I know, I’ll relax more tomorrow,” Sans replied as I sat down next to them.

“What happened?” I asked Sans looked sad.

“I took a nap after I cleaned up and ended up sleeping way past my time to pick up Papyrus. His teacher called and walked him home for me, I didn’t think I was that tired.” Sans answered.

“I see, guess this place was pretty dirty when we returned. 

“A bit, getting more worn out too.”

“Mama needs to rest more.” Papyrus lectured, Sans nodded kissing the boy’s cheekbone.

“And I will, no worries now finish up that last problem so we can eat,” Sans stated Pap went back to work as I got up and went into the kitchen.

I checked seeing Sans had made some rice and what appeared to be sweet and sour meatballs. It smelled nice, I got to work setting the table and plating us all our food. I heard Pap packing up and soon felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at Sans and leaned over and kissed him softly.

“I was thinking, maybe while you rest up maybe my mother could take Papyrus to and from school. She called me today and offered to lend a hand with him. That would let you still clean up and rest when you need to without worrying about picking Pap up on time. What do you think?” I explained Sans seemed to think hard.

“Maybe, I am getting real tired, I don’t want Pap stuck waiting at school again. If she is offering, I think it would be nice so she can be part of the family. Since we are a family, right?” he replied, I nodded and kissed the crown of his skull.

“We’ll call her after dinner, I think she will be excited, she has been wanting to help with Papyrus for a while now. He is her grandson.” I stated Sans nodded and sat down as Pap raced in sitting down as I went to get our drinks.

“What were you two talking about?” Pap asked Sans patted his head.

“You remember Mrs. Flamester, she offered to take you to and from school,” Sans said Pap looked at Sans worriedly.

“Is it making you sick Mama?”

“No, just it would give me more time to sleep if I need it and Mrs. Flamester is wanting to become closer. With the birth of your sibling, we’ll all a be a big family and she wants to spend time with her Grandson.” 

“Oh, so she is my grandma!”

“Yep, does that sound nice?”

“Yeah!”

“Alright, you two let’s eat,” I stated, we nodded and began to eat.

(Lucerna’s POV)

I arrived at their house, I smiled and knocked on the door it opened and Papyrus and Sans stood there. Papyrus was fully dressed and ready and ran to me hugging my legs. I smiled fondly and hugged him and looked at Sans who smiled happily. Last night he had told me that Papyrus was happy to think of me as his grandmother.

“Hey, sweetheart, ready for school?” I said he pulled away nodding.

“Yep Grandma, really excited to walk with you!” he cheered.

“I’m glad, we best head off to school. Might come back for tea and to visit Sans. Now let’s go Papyrus.”

“Okay!”

He waved to Sans as I grabbed his hand and lead me him down the roads to his school. He was humming a kicking at the snow puffs as we walked, he seemed so cute. I knew that he would grow up to be a strong boy, as Grillby had already explained how much Pap wanted to protect Sans and his unborn sibling. Just like his brother he was too responsible for his own good at least he and his sibling should be able to be children.


	11. Grandma

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.11~ Grandma

“So how did you and Papyrus get along?” I asked as Lucerna and I sat at the table with tea. 

“Good, he’s such a cute boy, boundless energy.” She answered and chuckled. “Don’t know how you keep up with him.”

“Papyrus just needs to let out energy, luckily he is good a playing a lot at school and with neighbor kids. I’m more worried that he has too much energy for the other kids to keep up.” 

“I’m sure he will be fine, children seem to get more energy each year. How are feeling today?”

“Better, still tired, not many chores today, I still can’t believe I let myself sleep that long. Oh well, I learned and he seems excited to spend some time with you. What about Gil, will he come around?”

“His new job keeps him busy but he wants to spend more time and make amends to you both. He felt bad about our drastic move, Gil can be a bit brash and rash. Not a good mix most times.”

“Grillby must have gotten his chill demeanor from you then.”

“Yes, although he has his father’s looks, I wonder how your little one will look. I’ve been looking into it and seems that most gain a flaming skull acting almost like hair and mixed magic between elemental and eye magic.

“Either way they will be perfect.”

“Indeed, I felt the same way when I was pregnant will Grillby.”

“I still can’t believe how badly their magic reacted at first, hopefully, that never happens again.”

“Grillby said that Dr. Luna said it was a fluke due to your higher magic level. Everything should be fine in that department, who knows maybe your magic will be more dominant in your child.”

“Maybe, who will know till they born, I just hope they have more HP than I do.”

“I’m sure they will, no doubt, we are being careful nothing will go wrong to lower their HP.”

“Except my low HP.”

“You’re not that low, you have half the HP you should, that’s not worse. And as Dr. Luna said people with less HP than you have survived with healthy babies. I have no doubt if we are careful it will be that same.”

“I know, just worried.”

“No need to worry you and the souling will be perfectly fine.”

(Papyrus’s POV)

I raced beside Grandma, she seemed happy to let me run a bit ahead and ramble on about my day. Walking with Mama was always slow and I always held his hand. This was an interesting change, she even entertained me in a tickle game when she picked me up. I wonder if grandpa will be the same, he always seemed so distant when I saw him.

“You are a great bundle of energy Papyrus.” She commented I stopped and giggled nodding.

“Uhuh, everyone at school says that too, I can’t stand still during recess too long all I want to do is run around and play. School classes get so boring, I wish we did more puzzles and games than boring history.” I replied she chuckled.

“History isn’t so bad, have you learned about how the King plans to set us all free by collecting human souls.” She said shaking my head I raced back to grab her hand.

“No, tell me.” I pleaded she nodded.

“A long, long time ago us monster were at war with humans who feared our ability to absorb their souls and become super powerful. So, in their fear the attacked us and cast us into the caverns which we are sealed in now. Our king Asgore hoped for a peaceful solution with his two children the young Prince Asriel and a fallen human named Chara. The child died and Asriel absorbed their soul passing the barrier to return them to the flowers of their original home. The humans called him a monster thinking he killed Chara he eventually ran back home after sustaining so much damage the young Prince died. After that our Queen left in grief and our King decided to use the humans who fall to break the barrier to fight the humans again and brought hope to the kingdom. Now he and the royal guard await humans to fall to gather their souls. One day enough souls will be gathered so that we can escape to the surface.” I explained he nodded and grinned.

“I want to help, if I join the royal guard will I help the king?” I asked she nodded.

“Yes, that is a very tough job, you must be a strong monster and be willing to fight the mean humans.” She stated.

“I will, I’ll go up big and strong so I can be in the royal guard and help set us free,” I affirmed, then maybe we can see the stars and sky like in the books mama reads to me.

(Sans’ POV)

I cooked supper as Papyrus worked on his homework, Lucerna left with a smile and a wave. I was glad to have her help, and Papyrus seemed to enjoy the time he spends with her. Hopefully when or if Gilbert comes around to this he will get along just as well with Papyrus. He was always a very distant guy, not that he wasn’t nice he just seemed to have a bubble when it came to me and Papyrus. Lucerna said he wants to be a grandfather to Pap and our unborn child but has just been too busy. 

“Mama, I wanna be a royal guardsmen when I grow up,” Papyrus stated I stopped what I was doing and turned to him.

“The royal guard, where did this come from?” I questioned.

“Grandma told me about how the King and the royal guard are trying to set us free by gathering human souls. I want to help the King set us free.”

“That’s a pretty dangerous job, humans are quite scary beings, I think in a way it’s best we’re down here. A war would be devastating. There is no such thing as a good war and if the humans won before how could we win this time.”

“But Mama don’t you wanna see the stars.”

“Yes, but I think it may be at too high a cost, this war already made us lose our Queen, what else will it take. Why not become a chef or a puzzle maker? Something a little less dangerous.”

“Mama why are you so scared of humans.”

“Our real father fought the last human that fell, it left his skull severely cracked. Humans are dangerous and have no love in them, they only want power and to harm monsters, even dust them. Father won, but just barely, humans should be feared.”

“But.”

“Papyrus, the royal guard I too dangerous, and you are too young to think of things like that. Just be a kid.”

“Okay…”

“I don’t mean to be harsh I just worry about you.”

“I know Mama.”

“Supper is almost done, what about your homework.”

“Only a few more math problems.”

“Hurry up and finish then we can watch something while we wait for Papa to come home from work.”

“Yeah!”

(Grillby’s POV)

I arrived home, supper smelled delicious, seems Sans had mad another good wholesome meal. Papyrus popped up from up from the couch and jumped over it. He stumbled, before running and hugging my legs. Pulling him away I knelt down and rubbed his skull and stood to remove my coat. Once I hung it up he grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen. 

Sans stood over plates roasted potatoes and hamburgers, turning to me he smiled. I leaned over to kiss his cheekbone as Papyrus let go of my hand. He motioned me to sit down and I sat down as we begun to eat. I swear he gets better each day, it brings me comfort to taste his food. He clearly puts love into each meal and after a long day at work, it made me feel at peace.


	12. The Body Forms

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.12~ The body forms

This routine was turning out to be one of my best ideas as I could definitely feel the strain of the pregnancy. I made sure to follow my new instructions, I snacked and napped more, but I tried to keep this during the window of time Papyrus was at school. Even my normal daily chores were getting hard. Lucerna during her visits would stay and help me do my chores. She spent most of her day here in Snowdin now, yet Gilbert had yet to come over.

I was nervous to see him, he always seemed angry and distant since we first met. He was opposed to me and Grillby’s relationship from the start, I mean were Soul-Mates what was so wrong. Did he think I was so lowly that his son should be worthy of more? I know Lucerna told me not to worry about Gilbert that he would come around one of these days soon. Still, I wondered if I would happy to have him part of this family.

“Mama I’m done!” Pap chimed, I refocused to scan over Pap’s homework.

“Good job, now pack it up supper should be done soon, and Papa should be home soon too,” I replied he excitedly put away his homework.

“Mama, you okay?” he asked I nodded as he crawled onto the couch next to me.

“I’m okay, a bit tired, no need to worry baby bones,” I answered.

“Mama you’re getting bigger.” He stated he laid over the ectoplasm stomach carefully.

“Yep, your sibling is getting bigger, soon their body will begin to form.” I soothed he nodded and kissed my belly pulling up. 

“I’m glad, I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Me either.”

The door opens I turn to look over my shoulder as Pap stood up to look up at them. Grillby smiled at us hanging up his coat and kicking off his shoes. He walked over to couch hugging Pap then leaning over to kiss me. He turned to the kitchen and entered, I smiled as me and Pap followed him to the kitchen. He was bowling the chili Lucerna helped me make, I got to work on our drinks as Pap sat at the table excitedly.

“Did Mom help you make this?” Grillby asked I nodded.

“Yep, she offered to teach me some of her recipes,” I answered he nodded as we set the table.

“Yum! Smells so good!” Pap cheered.

“Grandma helped with this, it should be good,” I replied he smiled and dug in as I turned to Grillby with a smile.

“This will make you and an even better cook Sans.” Grillby complimented.

“I think that’s your job Grillbz, but thank you, love.” I teased kissing him softly.

“I think your comforting supper make my work day worth it.” He replied I blushed smiling softly.

“You’re too sweet love,” I admitted kissing him before beginning to eat happily.

(Grillby’s POV)

I smiled as we put Pap to sleep and headed down to relax in our room, he seemed tired today. Putting a hand to his belly I gave him a magic boost, he leaned into me. I opened our door and he walked away to get changed into his pajama’s. I got mine and changed too, soon I lead him to the bed where we cuddled close as I pulled up the blanket.

“I’m glad your mother is getting so involved, do you think your Dad will be just as good?” Sans asked.

“I think so when he finally gets used to this, yeah. Dad is hard to adjust, but he is nice when he warms up to you.” I answered.

“He always acted so cold.”

“He and Mom were both worried that this would happen, you pregnant, they were worried about us.” 

“So, he thinks I ruined you.”

“No, I mean I knew the risks I should have been mature, we are in this now and I love it but still I wish you could’ve continued school.”

“Oh, so he doesn’t hate me.”

“No, they worried about us, and us losing our childhood.”

“He worried about me”

“Yeah, they both did, they wanted you to be a child, same for me, but we’re in this now. My Dad just has trouble accepting this is where we ended up.”

“Is this bad?”

“No, not to me, but I wish we could have been kids a bit longer, but I love our family and unborn souling a lot.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you, Sans, you the souling and Papyrus.”

(Papyrus’ POV)

I cuddled next to Mama watching cartoons, I leaned into his side my hand on his belly as Papa held Mama. I wanted to see how my sibling was growing, I pulled up Mama top who patted my head. Looking into the belly I saw a small curled up form where their soul had been. I grinned widely and squealed pointing to the small silhouette.

“Is that, huh seems like their body is forming.” Mama chimed I kissed over the small frame.

“Seems so, you happy to see them Pap?” Papa asked I looked up at him nodding.

“They are so tiny, how big will they get, I can’t wait to meet them!” I cheered Papa reached over to pat my head.

“Seven more months.” Mama soothed I hugged Mama’s belly.

“I love them.” I hummed Mama put as arm over my back.

“I’m sure they’ll love you too baby bones.” Mama hushed, I closed my eyes leaning into his belly slowly falling asleep.

(Sans’ POV)

I smiled at Pap gently I pulled back down my shirt and he nuzzled into the fabric. He was such a sweetheart, turning to Grillby he had a fond smile on his face. He was so adorable, I loved him so much, and I knew how well he and his unborn sibling would get along. I am so happy to have this family, to have this home life that I always dreamed of. 

“Should we take him to bed?” Grillby asked I shook my head.

“Nah let him settle a bit so he doesn’t wake up when we move him. Besides this scene is too cute.” I answered he pulled me closer as Pap slept.

“He loves his sibling so much already.” 

“Yeah, he is too sweet.”

“You’ll have to show the silhouette to Mom tomorrow.”

“Will do, Pap may want that before he leaves for school he has been getting along with Lucerna a lot. He wants to tell her everything that happens in his day.”

“How cute, Mom probably loving that.”

“How long do you think until your Dad will come around?”

“I don’t know, soon I hope. He may be gruff but I miss him.”

“I hope that goes smoothly.”

“It will.”


	13. Missing Papa

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.13~ Missing Papa

“Grandma you have to see them!” Pap chimed, I smiled as he led me into the house Sans stood smiling.

“Their body formed and now can be see, Pap is pretty excited.” He replied I smiled walking over as he lifted his shirt and looked at the form of my soon to be grandchild. 

“Looking good, going to see Dr. Luna this Friday, right?” I asked he nodded pulling down his shirt.

“Yep, this visit should add on my new rules for this stage, I’m glad to have your help. Now Papyrus you better put on your coat, scarf, and boots or you’ll be late for school.” Sans answered Papyrus scampered off to put on his outdoor wear.

“So how are you feeling?” I said he shrugged.

“Heavier and a bit more tired.” He stated I nodded.

“I remember that well, it takes a bit to get used to the extra weight,” I responded he chuckled.

“Yep, hopefully, that will be soon, I nearly tripped trying to get off the couch.” He laughed I smiled as I felt a tug on my dress.

“All ready, let’s go, Grandma!” Pap chimed I nodded and we waved off Sans before walking out into the cold Snowdin air.

(Sans’ POV)

I walked around the room trying to regain my balance as I waited for the laundry to wash. This added weight was throwing me off and I need to get used to it. The last thing I need to do is fall, or scare Papyrus again, or Grillby. It was getting easier but I still had trouble with getting up and down. Maybe I just needed to be slower when I got up so I could adjust to the weight as I rose. 

“I finished the dinner prep, I better head out to pick up Papyrus don’t wear yourself out with this practice. Sit down and take a break.” Lucerna ordered I nodded and sat down on the couch.

“Will do, just wanted to practice a bit.”

“Practice is good but take it slow, I’ll be back soon so relax till then.”

“Thanks for the help.”

“No problem hun, now I better head out.”

I smiled as the door clicked shut, I reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Seems like it was the weather, seems like Papyrus might get a snow day tomorrow. Hopefully, Grillby will try not to go to work if a blizzard does come. No need of him putting his flame in danger in a blizzard. 

(Papyrus’ POV)

I worked on my homework, mama told me a storm was coming tomorrow, so I might not have a school that would be nice. I wanted to spend more time with Papa and Mama. Especially since the storm made us all stay inside and stay warm, this was always fun. Mama and Papa and I could have a fun day together, play games, do puzzles, watch movies. I hope the storm is bad so Papa can stay home too. 

Finishing my last problem, I got up I showed my homework was done, “I’m done, Mama.” I chimed he reached to rub my head.

“Good job sweetheart, now pack up and we can watch a show till Papa get’s home.” He replied I nodded and raced to put away my school work. “You have been doing so good in school hun, I’m proud of you baby bones.”

“Thanks, Mama, I worked really hard,” I replied he nodded as I raced back to hop in next to him. “Let’s watch cartoon shows.”

“Sounds good baby bones.” He stated switching the channel to cartoons.

“Mama, do you think Papa will stay home with us tomorrow,” I asked.

“Yeah, the blizzard would be too hard on his flames.” He answered I smiled and leaned into Mama’s side.

“I’m glad, I want to spend more time with you and Papa.”

“We would enjoy that too baby bones.”

“We can play games and watch movies, I miss Papa, he is always so busy with work.”

“You’re Papa is a hardworking man, he makes sure we have money for everything, no need to worry Papa will spend more time with us when he can.”

“I want to be as hardworking as Papa.”

“I’m sure you will, you already work well at school, I’m sure you can be whatever you want.”

“Like a scientist?”

“Yes, you can be whatever you dream of.”

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too baby bones.”

“When will Papa come home.”

“Soon, he closes the shop in twenty minutes then he has to clean up before heading home. He should be home in an hour.”

“I can’t wait to see Papa.”

“Yeah, hope you both love supper today, it’s a stew your grandma made for us.”

“Yummy, her food is so good, not that you and Papa don’t make good food, but I don’t like the burger and fries at Papa’s restaurant.”

“You are one of the few kids who doesn't like junk food like that.”

“It’s too greasy.”

“You’re funny sweetheart.”

“Hehe, a little bit.”

“Now let’s watch these cartoons they look interesting today.”

(Grillby’s POV)

I arrived home, a storm was just beginning, once inside I shut the door and took off my coat letting my flames reform brighter in the warm room. I smiled as Pap popped up from behind the couch and jumped over to race toward me. I scooped him up and twirled him around, he giggled and I stopped holding him looking at Sans who motioned me to the kitchen. 

“Smells good what did you make?” I asked.

“Grandma made us stew Papa!” Pap chimed I smiled as we entered the kitchen where the dished were all set up. 

Sans began to prep our drinks as I set Pap down in his seat and poured us all a bowl of stew. It smelled good, and I knew this would be great food for us. Mom was spoiling us a bit as of late, I wonder when Dad would show his face. I hoped he would come over soon, and try to make a relationship like Mom has.

Sighing I set out our bowls and Pap dug in without much hesitance. I looked to Sans who chuckled and began to eat. I began to eat too, it was nice, but I missed Sans personal touch. Mom food was good, but Sans’ always made food will real warmth to it. It’s something I hope I am able to imitate at the restaurant. But from the usual crowd, I think just the spot staying open is enough from the regulars. Not that I making bad money, I make more than enough to keep us afloat and cover the expenses for our new child’s crib and other needs. 

Still, I wish I could be here more with my family, but the regulars need to be kept happy so I have to stay out so late. Sans and I at least get more evening time to chat but I barely get to spend time with Pap. But from what I heard there will be a blizzard tomorrow that would give me time to spend with him again.


	14. The Blizzard

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.14~ The Blizzard

I was so happy to awaken and look out my window and see the wind howling and snow coming down thick and fast. Yes, Papa would definitely have to stay home today, jumping out of bed I raced out of my room. I could smell pancakes, I raced down to see Papa making Pancakes he and Mama still in pajamas. Mama opened up his arms and I raced to hug him.

“Excited about the storm day baby bones,” Mama stated I looked up nodding.

“Yeah, I get to spend the whole day with you and Papa!” I chimed.

“So energetic, what do want to do today?” Papa asked as I took my seat and stood on it looking over his shoulder at the pancakes.

“Watch movies, do puzzles, there is so much we can do!” I chimed both Mama and Papa giggled.

“Breakfast first then maybe a movie?” Mama stated I nodded as Papa set plates in front of us our pancakes already covered in syrup. 

“Okay!” I chimed.

(Sans’ POV)

We all sat in front of the TV as we watched one of Papyrus’s favorite films. I was not paying too much attention as a certain someone seemed eager to continue squirming. It’s not like it hurt, but I couldn’t really say the sensation was pleasant. I can only imagine how much it will be uncomfortable it will be when the get bigger. 

I leaned more into grillby’s warm side Papyrus was leaning against the fire monster other side keeping a warm around over him as he snacked. He loved to snack on chips and nuts, today he was eating some trail mix. He was certainly an odd boy, he preferred healthier foods besides pancakes and other sweets that anything else. 

“I love this movie the hero is so cool.” Pap chimed I nodded having seen this movie enough to have it memorized.

“She certainly is, but heroes are always cool no matter how small their act of heroism is,” I replied.

“Really, then I will be an everyday hero and be super cool!” he chimed I nodded.

“I am sure you will, you are so great already.”

“Yes, I will be named The Great Papyrus! I shall be bathed in a shower of affection of admiration!” 

“Grand goals little man, I can’t wait to see how great you will be,” Grillby added Papyrus stood up at laughed with his usual nyeh added.

“Just wait, Papa and Mama, I will be the greatest in all of the Underground!” he proclaimed.

“I am sure you will,” I stated.

“Me too, what every you do you’ll put all your boundless energy into,” Grillby added I nodded as Pap flopped down.

“Nyehehe, I shall be the greatest monster and hero to all!” he finished turning back to the show. “I will be a hero.”

(Grillby’s POV)

I cooked lunch, I made some paninis with chicken, onions, cheese, mayo and peppers. It smelled good, so good that I had Papyrus up against my leg peering up at the panini press. He was at least being careful not to touch the hot machine. He loved to watch food being made, maybe he would become a chef. It’s been a fascination of his since I’ve met him, he adored food preparation. Maybe when he get’s a bit older I will teach him how to cook with Sans. 

Sans told me that Papyrus wanted to join the Royal Guard and that most certainly would not be a job I would wish him to have. If a human fell again he would be forced to fight and kill them. He was far too kind and innocent to every become a warrior, I hope cooking may ignite a passion in him. Maybe he will be pleased being a chef and serving food to the many hungry people here in the Underground.

“Are they almost done, Papa?” Pap quipped I rubbed his skull pulling his out leaving me and Sans in to burn the bread a bit. “Why do you Mama eat them a bit burnt?”

“I do because I am a fire elemental and your Mama it is to help your sibling grow up strong and healthy,” I answered.

“Oh, will my sibling be a fire monster like you Papa?”

“I have no idea, they may look like a mix between me and your mother.”

“Wow, that would be cool a skeleton with flames.”

“Either way they will be perfect.”

“Right, and I will be the best big brother I can be.”

“I’m sure you will.”

“Smells so good, the table is all set for us, I can’t wait to eat and then we can play a board game,” Sans stated Papyrus raced to hug his sister.

“Yay! I wanna play the puzzle games.” Pap chimed I chuckled we mostly likely would end up doing puzzles all night.

I began to plate of food as Sans got Pap to sit down, I walked over and put down my shirts tee. I sat down as Pap dug into his food, he loved to eat quickly when food thrilled him. Sans chuckled before eating, I began to eat too, this was good I hope Papyrus picks a good puzzle.

(Papyrus’ POV)

Finally putting the last piece of the puzzle in I looked at the finished image, I loved it. It looked so very cool, looking up to Mama and Papa they both smiled down at me. This had been so much fun to finish this, now we had a pretty picture that we could frame.

“Mama, can we frame this?” I asked.

“Sure,” Mama stated Papa got up and came back a box.

“Here we can put it in here till we can get a frame for it, be careful putting it in here,” Papa said.

“Okay.” I chimed carefully I picked up the puzzle and set it in the box.

“There next time I got to the capital I will pick up a frame mind getting a ruler baby bones,” Mama asked, I nodded and raced to grab a ruler turning I saw Mama holding a notepad.

“Now hand me the ruler so I can write down the dimensions,” Mama said I nodded handing Mama the ruler.

He measured the puzzle and wrote down the stuff needed, Mama nodded as Papa took the puzzle box setting it on the shelf by the TV. Now what else could I do before bed, I need to think of something, I grabbed a DVD for a new show. He nodded and took the DVD from me to put it in the DVD player. 

“Seems like storm days make us some couch potatoes.” Papa joked.

“I am not a potato!” I yelled.

“I am just joking baby bones.” Papa laughed.

“Nyehehehe I know, but still I will not be compared to a potato, I am strong I shall be seen as a turnip,” I commented this made Mama and Papa laugh.

“Alright, then little turnip let’s watch one episode of your new show before it becomes your bed time,” Mama added I nodded.

“Okay, will the storm end tomorrow,” I asked.

“I think so, sorry but no more snow days for a bit baby bones,” Mama replied I nodded as we all settled back on the couch, this was a good day.


	15. Papyrus’ Strength

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.15~ Papyrus’ Strength

We arrived at the doctor’s office, to keep Grillby at work I went with Lucerna for today’s appointment. I found that I was slightly nervous, I was getting more noticeably pregnant. Hoping I wanted to keep my baby healthy but I felt like it would be getting harder from now on. Being so young I knew I had to keep up my health so our child was healthy. It was making me nervous now due to my racing thoughts.

“Sans, hun it’s time to go in, try to be careful,” Lucerna called I nodded and got up following the nurse back to the office of Dr. Lunar.

Once inside Dr. Lunar greeted me I shook her hand and then let her lead me to the bed. I sat down on the bed and laid down so that she could perform an ultrasound. She would also check the baby’s magic levels, and check to make sure the don’t have magic spikes. Didn’t want a repeat of their magical attack on their abiotic sac.

“Ready I see, let’s get this unpleasant part over so we can talk about the new routine and happy things.” Dr. Lunar chimed as she hooked me up to the monitor and ultrasound equipment.

“Yeah, this always feels weird and it is what I worry about the most,” I stated.

“Understandable, there all done and everything is going well.” She soothed, I got up and sat on the bed as she printed out the ultrasound and wrote down something. “It’s all good,   
I have a few switches to your routine. You need to eat and rest a bit more, and be careful with lifting anything heavy and be careful with your balance.”

“Got it, I have been feeling a bit more tired, I will nap some more and eat more snacks, and balance has been an issue I’ll be careful and I’ll stop living heavy things,” I replied she nodded writing notes.

“I am not surprised you are so good at reacting to your bodies needs.” Dr. Lunar complimented.

“Thanks, I just really want to be careful,” I replied blushing a bit.

“Sans has been fantastic and knowing to ask for help with certain things,” Lucerna added my blush deepened.

“Very good, now I hope you keep being the way you are, at this rate you will barely need my advice.” Dr. Lunar stated. “So, I will write up the new routine, and then you two can make the next appointment and be on your way.”

“Thank you again, I’m glad I got such a good doctor like you.” I thanked.

“No need to thank me, it is my job, oh and here a treat for your little boy Papyrus.” She replied she handed me a new routine and a sucker.

(Papyrus’ POV)

I walked with Grandma and Mama home, I held both of their hands, I was happy to see Mama at the school gates. I knew Mama went to the doctor, I hoped Mama and my little sibling are okay. But looking at Mama I knew they were okay, Mama eye lights were bright and his smile was genuine. If something was wrong Mama wouldn’t look so happy, so that meant they were both okay.

Much of the time I tried to keep my attention on Mama and the baby, I wanted to protect them. I had to keep this attention a secret, I had to be an invisible protector. No one could know, Mama and Papa would be upset to know how much I worried about Mama and my baby. Before we knew it, I was home, I was lead in.

“Papyrus, can you do your homework, Grandma and I will work on supper, call me when you are done or need help.” Mama soothed.

“Will do,” I replied and pulled out my homework and began to work.

(Sans’ POV)

Papyrus was asleep, that was easy, I crept out of the room and met Grillby who looked surprised. I was too Papyrus had fallen to sleep so quickly I didn’t even finish the first book. It usually took many books and both of us to fall asleep. I wonder if he had been super active at school today.

“He’s asleep already?” he asked I nodded.

“Yeah, must have played hard today,” I answered.

“Must have, ready to settle down ourselves.” 

“Yes, I was told to get more sleep and eat more, I got complimented by the doctor with how well I’ve been doing.”

“You are a great mother.”

“Thanks.”

(Papyrus’ POV)

I cuddle up to mom as he slept, I knew he needed sleep so I continued to watch my new show. This show had four almost monster like people who were also ninja’s. They were funny and cool in the way they fought, I really like the one with the Blue bandana. He seemed to be a great big brother just like I wanted to be.

I rubbed a hand over Mama’s belly, yes, I would be a great big brother and protect my sibling. We would be very close and always be able to joke around with each other. Mama’s belly was soft and comfortable to lean on, but I was careful not to put all my weight on him. I didn’t want to hurt my little sibling to keep them safe.

I wanted to meet my sibling watch them grow and teach them things and play with them. I had to protect them, I had to be their night, their guard. All I wanted to do was be a strong big brother, I wanted to be strong for them. Even though Mama told me the royal guard was dangerous I believe that being a guard was in my destiny. I would help everyone get free.

We would be free, on the surface and I would fight off the evil humans. I would keep us safe, and make it so we could all thrive on the surface. My little sibling would be able to thrive and live under the sun, this prison behind them. I would do all I could to become strong and join the royal guard.

I would be the strongest of all time, I would be a royal guardsman. Everyone would look up to me and with my might, I would collect the humans and set us free. Freedom would be in our grasp and I would make sure to keep the innocent protected. My only enemy would be evil humans, I would be The Great Papyrus and live to see the sun before I get too old.


	16. Fate and Puzzles

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.16~ Fate and Puzzles

I cleaned up the tables sighing as I looked around the empty restaurant, I made a good deal of money today. Now I had saved up enough to take a day off and buy furniture and other items for our child. Sans would also need some bigger clothes, maybe we could bring Papyrus with us. I smiled at the idea as I headed to the back, putting on my long winter coat and scarf. 

Maybe when I returned home I could chat with Sans and see what he wanted to do. I knew he wanted to keep Papyrus as involved as we could, but not too much as to worry the young boy. I had agreed, Papyrus wanted to be involved as much as he could. It was easier to involve him then try to hold him back.

Going out I locked up the pub and walked down the main path toward home, the wind ate at my flames. I hated this one thing about my home, the wind and snow hurt like someone was pinching me. But I knew this place was home so I put up with the weather. By now I was so used to it I barely noticed it.

Arriving at the house I opened the door, and the warmth hit me I took off my coat, scarf and shoes kicking them aside. As I turned to look in I was hugged by a small figure, I patted Papyrus’ head and scooped him up. Sans peaked out from the kitchen and smiled at me. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Welcome home, how was work today?” Sans asked.

“Good, I was thinking maybe this Saturday we could head out to the city and pick up all we need for the baby,” I replied he looked at me a bit surprised as Pap giggles happily.

“Does that mean I can go help pick out stuff for them?” Pap squealed as I nodded, Sans look at me worriedly.

 

“But you usually run the pub on Saturday,” Sans questioned.

“I know but I made a lot this week so I thought I could take a day off and take you both to the city and buy what we need,” I answered as I set down Pap.

“Mom this will be so much fun.” Pap chimed.

“I guess it will, alright then should we call your mother to come with us Grillby?” Sans hushed rubbing Pap’s skull as the young skeleton stood by his side.

“Maybe, we can talk about this, I am hungry from some delicious home cooking,” I responded.

“Of course, I actually made supper tonight, I wanted to make some sweet and sour meatballs and rice,” I explained.

“Sounds delicious, I can’t wait to eat then, you two set down I’ll plate us up.” I chimed Sans nodded putting Pap in a chair before pouring two glasses of milk and a coal tea.

(Sans’ POV)

I finished put Pap to bed I took Grillby’s hand as he helped me up. Now that Pap was asleep we could plan for this day out. I let him lead down the stairs and to the couch. We both sat down as Grillby grabbed his cell and dialed, I leaned into his shoulder.

“Hey Mom, yes we’re doing good, I actually wanted to ask you something. Tomorrow Sans, Papyrus and I plan to go to the capital to pick up some stuff from the baby. Yes, I have the money, no I called because I wanted you to come with us. Yes, you can, thank you, Mom, we’ll meet you at Hotland.” Grillby explained.

Grillby hung up and smiled and put an arm around me, I hugged him and laid my head against his chest. I loved the warmth coming from him, I also loved the silent moments we could have. Not that I minded talking but it always made me happy to know we didn’t need to speak. Soon I knew that I wouldn’t be able to lay against him like this. 

Savoring this feeling I nuzzled his shoulder, in response he put the other arm around me. Warm, this had been so comforting since the first day we met. I had been so cold when we first arrived then my body warmed just holding his hand. It had literally brought warmth and love back into my life.

I am glad that me and Pap came here, if not how long would I have to wait to see him. Even if I was so young but bearing our child I regret nothing. My life after losing father and mother needed to have him, I needed someone to love me and bring me warmth again. He was all I needed back then and now, he made my life full of life again. 

(Pap’s POV)

I awoke with excitement and quickly got dressed, looking at my clock I knew I woke up too early. Still, I couldn’t sleep I was too excited, I wanted to run around. Getting out of my room I raced out of my room and down the stairs then I saw Mama and Papa sleeping on the couch. I couldn’t help but smile as I carefully grabbed a blanket and covered them. 

I don’t want to wake them up so I went back upstairs and turned back on my room light. I picked up a book and sat on my bed leaning into the pillows. Mid as well read till Mama and Papa wake up, no need to wake them up so early. I mean we have the whole day to go shopping for my sibling in the Capital.

Now time to read my favorite book, Complex Tomes about puzzle creation. I found this book in the dump with Mama one day and I fell in love with it. All I wanted to do was to was to make good puzzles, Mama told me the that our real Dad made all the puzzles in the Core along with building it. I went there on a class tour once and I had no idea how cool the puzzles were. Our real Dad must have been a great puzzle master, so I shall become one too.

Maybe I can even use my puzzle skills to be a good royal guardsman, I could make a puzzle to trap the human. Then I wouldn’t have to fight and no one else would have to, it sounded perfect. All I needed to do was to become a puzzle master and dupe the human with my grand puzzles and traps. Yes, that is how I would be the best royal guardsman and let us all rise to the surface.


	17. Family Trip

Undertale: SOUL-Mate  
Ch.17~ Family Trip

We had finished breakfast and had left our home, walking to the ferry monster we got a ride to hotland. Getting off we had roamed and arrived at Grillby’s parents home, both his mother and father were out. Pap let go of my hand and raced over to hug Lucerna who hugged him back. I looked to Gilbert who was shifting awkwardly, Lucerna elbowed him as Pap walked up to him smiling. 

To my surprise the elder flame monster picked Pap up and spun him playfully. He actually looked to be smiling, I couldn’t believe it he has changed. Placing Pap on his shoulder he looked down at us with an awkward smile. I guess he felt as off put by all this as I was, but he seemed accepting.

“Alright now time to go baby shopping, everyone ready!” Lucerna cheered.

“Yes!” Pap replied.

“As ready as I every will be.” I chimed, Lucerna chuckled as she and Gilbert walked ahead of us.

“I told you it would be okay.” Grillby whispered.

“Right again love.” I relied in hushed voice.

We followed them, I was much more relaxed leaning into Grillby and walked us toward the Capital. Today everything will feel a lot better, more concrete, this was real. This would soon be my life, a mother of two and be in a proper family again. I hope Mom and Dad are proud of me, not disappointed. 

“So, can I call you Grampy?” Pap asked, I looked at Gilbert hopeful.

“Sure.” Gilbert affirmed.

“Sans I have some ideas for a better wardrobe, and of course the baby essentials.” Lucerna said, I smiled putting a hand on my slightly rounded stomach.

“Thanks, at least I can say I had practice for this.” I joked, I laughed nervously as Grillby kissed my skull.

“We’ve got this.” He hushed, I nodded this was my family I can do this for them.

“Thanks, I am starting to think we do.”

(Papyrus’s POV)

We were finally in the Capital, I almost never came here, but Mama says this is where I was born. This was an amazing place and the roof of the cave was glistening. Wow, I want my sibling to be born here. Grampy picked me up setting me down on the cobbled pathways. He held my hand as we walked through the streets. 

I could see tons of monsters everywhere, this place was packed, more then it was in Snowdin. I bet Papa could have a big restaurant here, he is such a good cook. Then Mama and me could be back in our home, well New Home to be exact.

“Outta my way!” a loud voice yelled, I watched as this fish girl raced down the street grinning. 

I tried to dodge but she dodged in the same direction and we crashed into each other, “Ow, sorry you okay?” I asked.

She flipped back to her feet grinning and punched my arm playfully, “Pretty good dodge skills, fuhuhuhuhu! Wait I know you, we go to school together, I am in Ms Blobs class! The names Undyne!” 

“My name is Papyrus, nice to meet you.” I replied, she grinned. 

“We should hang out at recess sometime, well I better go, talk to you later!” she called racing of giggling.

“You okay Papyrus?” Grampy asked, I nodded turning I saw Mama and Papa looking in a store window.

“Such a good boy, you are so good at making friends hun.” Grandma chimed, I beamed and nodded.

“Mama and Papa have a lot to buy, Mama made a list this long.” I stated holding my arms out as far as I could.

“I see well babies to need a lot, may need to make some room over there Papyrus.” Grampy added, I nodded.

“Uhuh I hope we can share a room and I can read them bed time stories. Papa said I am gonna be the best big brother ever, I wanna do all that I can.” I affirmed.

“How about we go look for something for you to give them?” Grampy stated, Grandma clapped her hands.

“You two go do that and I will help Sans and Grillby.” She chimed, I nodded and with that me and Grampy walked off.

(Sans’ POV)

Seems we got all the essentials, Lucerna said that Gilbert must have taken Pap to look at other stuff. I guess he would get bored being stuck with this. I am glad he and Pap seem to be getting along so well, hope he doesn’t get to excited. He has that tendency in him. 

I felt a nudge I turned away from the clothes to see Grillby point out a crib. I smiled, it looked perfect and it seemed to adjust for age. I knew this was the crib I wanted I kissed his cheek nodding happily. He smiled seeming proud as he went back to reserve the crib. 

Picking up a few non-binary clothes to last the first few weeks, I had already gotten them a blanket for bed, now I wanted toys. Pap had this mat with dangling toys, maybe they had one. I felt a tap as I looked Lucerna had the mat I was just thinking about, I smiled.

“Thanks Lucerna I was just gonna look for one of these, Pap used to love the one he had, feel bad for selling it now.” I thanked, she smiled and rubbed my skull.

“Don’t, besides we found one, now come with me, there are a few items we need if that are a fire elemental.” She stated, I nodded.

(Gilbert’s POV)

I watched as Papyrus debated over a few books, he was determined his little sibling need a good story book. Too be honest I thought they owned enough but this was what Papyrus wanted. He paused and set back the books and ran off. I followed him, giving him space, he was quick on his feet. He dashed back holding up what appeared to be a soft plush. I smiled and knelt down rubbing his head.

“I know my little sibling will want this, I love my stuffy and I had since I was a baby, so I want them to have one too.” He chimed.

“Good choice, now first lesson for the soon to be big brother, make sure it will be safe for a baby.” I stated, he gave me a confused look. “Well you see baby’s need to be careful, they like to eat things they shouldn’t. It can’t be sharp or having moving parts and nothing they choke on. What do you think about the teddy, will it be good.”

“Oh! I see this ribbon is very loose, so no ribbon and the fur is too loose. I will go back and look for a baby plushie.” He replied racing back to the stuffed animals.

“So smart…” I muttered.

(Papyrus’s POV)

Finally we meet up with Mama and Papa and Grandma. Papa had a bunch of stuff on a trolley. Seems like they found everything, I raced to Mama, he smiled down at me. I pulled out the teddy and held it up to Mama. Mama took it looking over it and looked down at me confused.

“It’s for my little sibling, Grampy helped me pick out a baby safe one, do you like it Mama?” I asked, Mama began to tear up.

“Of course I do and I am sure your sibling will too, you are such a good big brother my little baby bones.” Mama replied, I grinned standing tall.

“I will be the best big brother in the underground, cuz I am the Great Papyrus!” I cheered, the adults smiled chuckling.


End file.
